Your Eyes, Your Voice Extended Version
by DaichiSama
Summary: Grimmjow is a lead singer of a famous rockband, and Ichigo is a man who thinks rockstars are the fakest most arrogant people that can be. Can they overcome their misunderstandings to make this thing work? GrimmIchi fic. Must i tell you its boyxboy?
1. Meet in the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo. Song rights belong to Aj Rafael, and all those other little things i got in there, nothing belongs to me. :(**

**Warnings: Language, Implied Yaoi, and Grimmy's rockstaryness. (Definatly not a word, i looked it up)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow let out a gusty sigh, his elbow resting on the window as he looked out of it. They had been driving for far too long in his opinion. The same country side over and over, repeating itself like they were on a big conveyor belt. And every other minute Ggio Vega, one of the stage hands, asked in an exasperated tone, 'Are we there yet?' God, he could see Nnoitora's hands twitching, wanting to be around that slim neck to choke the life out of the cat like boy. The only thing stopping him was Grimmjow and the boy's father Barragan. Even though Grimmjow's patience was anything but limitless, he had a soft spot for the boy, he liked his style if nothing else.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Ggio sighed, his chin in his hand. Nnoitora growled at him and faked a lunge, grinning when the boy flinched.

"You know, we'd get there a hell of a lot faster if you would just shut your trap." Nnoitora said, his feet up on the air conditioner.

Ggio sneered at him, "That doesn't make any sense, dumbass." They proceeded to argue like that for a while after Nnoitora said 'You wanna take this outside?' even though we were on a moving tour bus. _What a fuckin idiot_, Grimmjow thought, looking back outside, to his surprise they just entered city bounds. The sign said: Karakura Town, Pop. 106,134. _Oh great, another place I haven't heard of before_, _why can't we go to Tokyo, Osaka, Okinawa, or Kyoto, or just somewhere bigger. _What a rinky-dink town name too, 'Empty Seat Town'. What the _hell? _What does that even fuckin mean?

"Oh! We're here." Ulquiorra said, staring at the window. He stood and sat in the seat opposite Grimmjow's. "Wonderful isn't it?" He asked, in a voice that suggested it wasn't wonderful at all. Grimmjow wondered momentarily if he was using sarcasm, and how he would ever be able to tell if he was.

"Yes, my dear Espada." Aizen's vaguely amused voice said, breaking off all conversation. "Are you ready to perform for the wonderful people of Karakura town?" He glanced at the stage hands and Neliel's personal assistants; the former being Barragan, Ggio, Yylfordt, and Tesla; and the latter being Pesche and Dondochakka. "Please leave, I need to speak with the newest hottest music group, The Espada." Ggio looked at his father Barragan for permission to speak. Though, he probably should've been more afraid of Aizen than his own father.

"How exactly do you expect us to leave, Aizen sama? We're on the bus…" Ggio said, trying to hastily remind him, of something he already knew. Aizen gave him a slight smile and tilted his head to the side like a bird.

After a short while Aizen said, "You can either A. jump off the bus and die as an attractive road pizza, or B. go to the upper level." He smiled gently, "I won't think any less of you if you chose the second option." And with that, all the unwanted people fled the room, each and every one choosing option B. which was probably the most preferred for obvious reasons. He then surveyed all the faces.

"Neliel, how is the fan club doing?" He asked almost conversationally, sitting down on Nnoitora's air conditioner, his curly brown hair flying up around his face.

Neliel, Grimmjow's sister and elected president of the Espada fan club, smiled angelically at Aizen. "The fan club's doing well, sir. Growing even as we speak. Many of them have flocked to Karakura Town to get a chance to see them in person. Also, you asked me to have a competition for the remaining backstage passes, and the winners are waiting impatiently for them to come in the mail. The concert for two nights from now is, as expected, sold out." Even Aizen looked shocked at this.

"I know that the Espada are a popular group, but for 60,000 plus, in a city this size is rather unbelievable. That's more than half the population. How long have we been sold out for?"

"For the past month." She replied, looking down at her clipboard. Grimmjow smiled at her, she could be really annoying and childlike at times, but whenever Aizen, their manager, got close it was like some switch was flipped and she became serious and businesslike. "Tickets for this concert are currently being sold on Ebay for around 40,100 yen. The original price was 8,000 yen."

Aizen thanked her and then looked at the group members, the Espada. Which consisted of Nnoitora, bass guitar; Ulquiorra, keyboard player; Grimmjow, lead singer; Starrk, drums; and Szayel on electric guitar. "Espada, good job recently, I'm proud." Grimmjow smirked, wow, an actual fuckin compliment. "I hope you are feeling a bit nervous about tonight's show. Sixty thousand plus people will be watching you, not to mention countless viewers at home. If you mess up, they will all see, and they will all know. Can't have that now can we? You have to have a little bit of fear. Fear is necessary for our line of work. The fear that you can be surpassed by another group at any moment. Be thankful for your positions and work to keep them." And with that, he strode back to the front of the bus. Ggio appeared from behind the stair rail.

"Is he always like that?" He asked in a bratty tone, sitting down next to Grimmjow. He smiled at the young boy and tousled his already messy black hair.

"Yep. But you won't get used to it, trust me, I haven't and I've known him for years." He said offhandedly, and watched the shock on the boy's face grow as everyone nodded their ascent, well…all except Ulquiorra who was forever loyal to Aizen. _Kiss ass, _Grimmjow thought, sneering outwardly, though no one was looking at him anymore.

After ten minutes of pretending to listen to their conversation, he turned and looked out of the window again, asking whatever god or goddess there was that he would find someone in the next few days that would provide a welcome distraction. Aizen didn't allow them to have people on the bus, though Nnoitora had had Tesla countless times. He said that if there were pregnancies or women coming around for compensation that he would personally castrate them on the spot. Under that terribly convincing threat, backed up by Aizen two favorite bodyguards Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, of course Grimmjow had accepted this rule, he didn't bring them on the bus, and he didn't tell them his real name. But some still came around claiming that they would tell the media they'd been with him if he didn't pay them some odd sum of money. And of course he promptly paid them and told them 'Would've been cheaper and better if I'd just hired a prostitute' and slammed the door in their faces.

He chuckled, staring out at the plain people of Karakura town. Grimmjow knew he wouldn't find anyone here worth banging, and hopefully the people at the concert in two days were all the more attractive side of their fan club. _Well…here's hoping_

* * *

><p>"Ichigoooo," Shinji called, jumping up and down, with Yumichika and Keigo standing behind him practically <em>oozing <em>joy. Ichigo scowled up from his book.

"No." He replied, and then continued reading. He heard collective sighs, and smirked, thinking they'd given up. But he was sadly mistaken.

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to ask you. Now c'mon Ichigo, you can't be inside all the time reading and watching porno's."

Ichigo sputtered indignantly, "Firstly, I do _not_ watch porn. And secondly, I can be inside as long as I want and there's nothing you can do about it." Yumichika smiled and raised his hand.

"If I may, Ichigo, we do have ways of getting you out of here, by force if necessary, though I'd rather not." He said, grimacing at his nails.

"Oh yeah, how would you do that?" Ichigo challenged, raising an eyebrow. He knew he could take on any of these men, they were pretty much lightweights.

Keigo grinned at Yumichika and put an arm around his shoulders. "I bet he's talking about his new boyfriend." He said wiggling his eyebrows at Ichigo and Shinji. "Apparently he's _'Beautiful when he calls me beautiful' _isn't that right, Yumi?" Yumichika removed Keigo's arm and took a step away.

"I did not say such a strange thing. Ikkaku is always beautiful to me, but don't tell him that. He would get all mad and say that men are supposed to be hot, not beautiful." Yumichika pouted.

Keigo looked at Ichigo with a 'Is he fuckin serious?' look. "Ikkaku is anything but beautiful. He blinded several children in the park yesterday when the sun shined on his dome." He shook his head sadly. "Those poor kids." Ichigo chuckled and sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Alright, lemme hear this idea of yours, Shin." Ichigo sighed. Almost every time he got tangled up in Shinji's plans he ended up doing something he'd regret, and all of the pictures were worthy of being burned and never talked about again. "But if it has to do with cross dressing, count me out."

Shinji giggled, which by the way, is never a good sign. "It has nothing to do with cross dressing. However…our wonderful Keigo here, the leader of the Espada fan club, Karakura Town sector, managed to snag us tickets to a concert featuring the hottest group out there." Ichigo blinked, waiting for a punch line. He couldn't be serious. Concerts were a waste of money. The singers never sounded as good as they did on the CD, and all rock stars were fake. "Now Ichigo, that wasn't the reaction I wanted. We got five front row seats and two backstage passes. You can invite whoever you want for the extra ticket, but you're not using the backstagers though; Keigo chan and I are taking them." Ichigo laid back and nodded once.

"I'll go, but please don't embarrass yourselves. I have an image to uphold y'know."

"Thanks Ichi, you won't regret this." Shinji exclaimed, planting a kiss on Ichigo's cheek before running out, fist pumping the air. Ichigo shook his head and looked out of the window. _Oh god, it's gorgeous outside_. He thought, slipping into some shorts and lacing up his black converse. Maybe he could chill out in the park a little while, soak up some sun and finish reading his book in the great outdoors. He grinned and picked up his book, racing outside to go and catch some sun.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow waved to his companions, taking a ukulele with him. He needed to get out of the bus, it was driving him to the point of insanity. The stale air, the bad company, all contributed to an intensely bad mood that seemed to be sucking all of the life out of the air. When he breathed in the air of Karakura Town, he found that it had a lightly floral scent mixed with the smell of rust. He grinned, the ukulele case in one hand as he toured some of the streets, ignoring the dirty looks he got. He could practically hear what nasty thoughts they were throwing at him 'Delinquent', 'Troublemaker' he grinned at each and every one of them, scaring them off a bit. Which was, admittedly the desired effect.<p>

He turned a corner and found himself at the open gates of a very busy, very beautiful park. In a trance, he walked through the gate, and found himself a nice comfortable spot on a park bench directly in the middle of it all. The busiest place. Mothers pushing strollers, business men eating their meager lunches while chatting on their cell phones, young teens holding hands and making out, and a few nerds here or there oblivious to the warmth and beauty of the day, their noses in books. He'd always hated that type, he didn't understand why people would want to read about other people's lives when they could just as easily go out and live their own. His motto was 'Get high off of life' a phrase which hadn't exactly endeared him to Aizen, who told him that young kids didn't need to hear such things.

Grimmjow smirked and unzipped the ukulele case, dropping it, still open on the ground in front of him as he began to play a sweet soft melody, teasing and light. He allowed the song to create itself as it went, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the park bench, allowing himself to get lost in the music. It also made him more approachable, and approach they did, slowly people gathered around him to listen, some swaying unperceptively to the tune, others had caught on and whistled with it. When he saw light brown almost hazel eyes surrounded by a halo of bleached orange hair he found the words he had been searching for.

"And I'll, I'll sing a song to break the ice,

Just a smile from you would suffice.

It's not me, being nice.

Boy this is real tonight

'cuz I've been, thinking bout you lately,

And maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in.

And I know we could happen,

'cuz you know that I've been feeling you…"

He winked at the now blushing teen, and all other eyes went between the two. "I know you want me too." Grimmjow continued the tune for a short while and then stopped, surprised by the amount of applause. Yet…there were twenty eight cents and an opened lollipop in the case. _Cheapskates, _he thought, taking out the lollipop and pocketing the rest of the money as the people started walking away. All but that orange haired teenage boy who just stood with a stupid look on his face as he started at Grimmjow, unashamed to meet his eyes and be caught staring at a complete stranger. He smirked and threw and arm over the top of the bench, watching and waiting for the teen's next move.

After what seemed like eternity, the orange haired boy walked over and sat next to him with a sigh. He smiled lightly, wanting to say something to break the ice, but unable to do so. So he waited for whatever the teen was going to come up with, while he studied him.

Besides the bright bleached hair, there didn't seem to be any other punk like qualities about the boy, he seemed more like a goody two shoes than a delinquent. Maybe he was just misunderstood, much like Grimmjow. Only…probably more on the extreme side of the spectrum, considering he was clutching a thick paper bound book to his chest, looking down at the ground with intense concentration, like he was the only thing keeping the ground from splitting open and killing them, instead of say, eating babies and kicking puppies. How fascinating, Grimmjow thought, watching raptly as the boy looked up at him, his scowl turning into a light smile. He held out his hand, and Grimmjow took it, much to his amusement, it was a bit sweaty.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo." Grimmjow nodded and shook the hand, letting it drop. He didn't know whether or not to make up a fake name or not. It wasn't like he had any intention of fuckin this kid, though…upon closer inspection he discovered that he was kinda hot. Lightly muscled upper body, lithe hips, cute little ass, and long slim legs, the boy, Ichigo, was a sight to behold. "Anyways…I liked your song. I thought it had a wonderful feeling to it." Light brown eyes met his and he stifled the sudden urge to run his hands through that thick orange hair.

Grimmjow frowned, knowing he was going to come across as rude but not caring so much about it. "Why'd you choose _orange_?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together after he'd said it. The bluenette didn't know if he wanted to know his original hair color, it might take away from the enchanting image in front of him. Ichigo glared at him, his lips in a thin line.

"This is my real hair color, ass. I got it from my mother." He replied, still looking pissed. Ichigo turned and looked out over the park. "And as to the reason why I keep it this way…" He watched a slight breeze rustle the trees, Grimmjow watching him, in a trance. "I guess it's to honor her memory. And it makes my dad happy." For a moment, Grimmjow couldn't help but wonder why the kid was spilling his lifetime story over a simple question. What did he look like, a bartender? They asked one simple 'What can I get for you?' and some drunkard replied 'What can you get me? You can get me a new dog. My wife ran over my old one in the driveway this morning when she left after she told me we were getting a divorce. I found out I have a long lost son, and my children want nothing to do with me.' Grimmjow shook his head that was precisely why he had become a rock star instead of a bartender. So he wouldn't have to sit and listen to all the crap that drunkards spewed on the regular.

But instead of being annoyed, which he wanted to be, very badly. He felt sad, a sympathetic feeling that hadn't risen in a long time. Grimmjow awkwardly patted the teen's back, unsure of how to console someone, but was saved by a quick smile and shake of the head.

"Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all that." His nose crinkled as he laughed, and his eyes sparkled. Grimmjow looked away quickly, what the hell was happening to him. "Anyways, I'm just gonna go. See ya…or not."

Grimmjow grabbed the boy's wrist, touching his smooth skin felt good. "Why don't you hang out a little longer?" He asked, and then abruptly let go of Ichigo's wrist. The last thing he wanted to come off as was desperate. To his surprise the teen shook his head, and offered him a coy look.

"Sorry I can't. I've got a craving for ice cream that won't go away." He nodded in the direction of an ice cream truck. "But…I'll be back." Ichigo set his book down next to Grimmjow, as a promise he wasn't bullshitting and would return, and then he walked off to the ice cream truck, his hips swaying a little as he walked. Grimmjow smiled and picked up the book, reading its cover. _Naughty Strawberry Maid_…? Grimmjow read the description almost laughing aloud. Well…at least now he knew where Ichigo's sexual preferences lay.

Grimmjow soon discovered that you could learn a lot about a person by what kinds of books they read. First of all, there was no library code on it, so it must belong to him. That meant, he was the type of person who bought a book maybe to support the author, when he really liked it. And secondly, there were some pages that had crinkly bottoms, and Grimmjow knew that the book must go in with Ichigo when he was in the bath. And he was clumsy, dropping the book in the water while he read. He had just cracked open the book to actually try reading it, when Ichigo came back, one drumstick and one Bomb Pop, which was red white and blue. Ichigo handed Grimmjow the popsicle, and unwrapped his ice cream, biting down on it after a moment's hesitation.

The bluenette winced, his sensitive teeth empathetic to what Ichigo must be feeling. Normal people licked an ice cream cone, or whatever syrupy sweet treat that Grimmjow now had, instead of biting it. Ichigo didn't even seem to be affected by it, and he continued biting into his ice cream cone. He found himself watching, a small smile on his face. The boy just got more and more interesting by the second. It almost took his mind away from the fact that he had left without Aizen's permission. _Crap,_ he's gonna flatten me when I get back.

"So…"Ichigo said after he was finished devouring his ice cream cone, before Grimmjow could even unwrap the rapidly melting treat. "I don't think I caught your name before…"

Grimmjow smirked at him and leaned back against the bench, running his hands through his hair. "You mean, you don't already know me?" Ichigo shook his head, the most adorable confused look on his face. His eyebrows were pulled together and he had that scowl again. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." The bluenette said, without even thinking of the repercussions.

* * *

><p><strong>40,100yen~ Roughly 500 USD <strong>

**8,000yen~ Roughly 89 USD**

**I'm glad i finally got this one out. Freaken A, this has been a hard week. Yet, due to popular demand, here i am. Your Eyes, Your Voice Epic Length has only just begun. Oh yeah, and someone asked me to have Ichi kidnapped. As much as i appreciate your input, i think the whole kidnapping thing has been over done and is over rated, many apoligies. But i do have some obstacles in store for them just you wait, you wont regret it. -Evil laugh- **


	2. Meeting the 'Family' ?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach. All rights and Resrves belong to Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: A little foul language. (You: What that's it? Freaken DaichiSama, your such a tease. Me: Oh i know, i know, don't you lub it, though? You: No...not at all. Give me some hot boyxboy already! Me: wait till next chapter ;))**

**Did i just hae a whole conversation with myself? Ehh...oh well. Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo shook hands with the man, Grimmjow, with a smile. What an odd name. He wondered where he had heard it before, but didn't ponder too deeply into it. The teen was captivated, not by the man's skill on the ukulele, but more on his voice. It soothed and lulled him, drew him in. That deep baritone, singing, most importantly directly to him, had his knees shaking, heart racing and goose bumps rising on his arms. He wanted to ask so much, what he did for a living, where he had learned to sing, where he had learned to play the uke, was he single, where did he live, since he obviously wasn't a hobo. No one could maintain that electric blue hair if they were living on the street. No one.<p>

Then again, who was he to judge? Maybe it was his real hair and he was jumping to conclusions, like Grimmjow had done. Okay…it was a bit farfetched, c'mon, blue? Of all things. No one could possibly be born with blue hair right? He licked the melted chocolate from the bottom of the cone off of his fingers, while he waited with bated breath for Grimmjow to say something.

But he didn't, he just watched Ichigo in an uncomfortable silence until Ichigo pointed out that his ice cream was melting. He wondered if he should've just gotten him the same kind he got instead of a popsicle. Maybe he had been wrong to assume that he would like it. Grimmjow slowly licked the popsicle from base to tip and Ichigo felt an uncomfortable stirring in his nether regions. He wanted to look away but he couldn't, his eyes were inexplicably drawn to the alluring sigh in front of him. The man was seriously giving that popsicle a blow job in the middle of a park. Ichigo bit his lip, trying to ignore the heat that was suddenly centered at his groin while the man took the popsicle into his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss.

Ichigo let out a small moan, and flinched back in surprise when Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he looked over at him. He was smirking, the popsicle now a safe distance away from those perfectly shaped, plump lips.

"Enjoying the show?" That deep voice asked him, amusement and sarcasm saturating the tone. "Or do you normally moan when someone's licking a…" He looked at the wrapper. "Bomb pop."

Ichigo shook his head and looked away. "That wasn't a moan it was a yelp. A spider crawled on my leg and it surprised me. That's all." Grimmjow nodded and returned to his popsicle this time with less fervor. Ichigo found that he could tear his eyes away and open his book to return to his reading. Or at least, pretend to read while he continued to watch the man sitting next to him.

"It's freaken hot out here, Ichi." The blue haired man sighed, his elbows on his knees, hunched over, the wooden popsicle stick now bare pinched between his fingers. "Can we go somewhere?" Ichigo nodded absently, his mouth dry. Was it really a good idea to invite someone he didn't even know back to his apartment? Would that seem too inviting? They stood and walked one slow lap around the park while Ichigo thought. Where else could they go then? What would Grimmjow like? What does he eat?

"Okay, I give up. Where're you taking me?" Grimmjow asked, brushing his bangs from his sweaty forehead. He was looking down at Ichigo with a curious and open expression. So unguarded, he wasn't sure how to react. Ichigo shrugged, while he continued to think of a place. But it was so hot…and the bluenette was staring at him so intently…he just couldn't think straight. "Alright…I know a place where we can go, but you gotta promise to be cool." Ichigo looked up at the blue haired man, who was still staring intensely at him, but this time the look was filled with worry. The orange haired teen found himself nodding without even thinking about where he could be taking him. Heck, for all he knew, he could be some mass murderer or rapist or something. He looked up at him and admired his profile.

Nah…he couldn't possibly be a criminal. Plus, Ichigo was the one who approached him, not the other way around. Just being paranoid like always. Ichigo shook his head and followed the blue haired man through the streets of Karakura. Every so often he got a nod of recognition from passersby, and some angry looks from a few people he had known from when he went to high school. _What the hell is their problem?_ He wondered, while he followed Grimmjow to a large double decker bus parked in the middle of a deserted lane. Ichigo didn't think that was even a legal parking place, but he shrugged it off. People parked there all the time, regardless. Grimmjow turned around when they got to the doors of the bus, and gave him a very serious look.

"Alright, there's gonna be some weird people in here, their all family for friends of mine. And if a man with brown hair approaches you, be as elusive as you can be, alright? Don't mention my name to him." Ichigo gulped, and considered running. He already thought that the blue haired man was a little weird, but if he was calling people weird well…it must be true. Fear mingled with an intense curiousity held Ichigo in his place. One part of him wanted to walk away from this, while the other wanted to see these weird people. "Well are you just gonna stand there or what? Cuz I'm going inside." Ichigo nodded deftly and followed him into the cool interior of the bus, the fresh air turning into stale in a moment. Though…it did kinda smell like a new car, or that fresh plastic smell you got when you opened a new electronic.

He walked up three short stairs into the interior and was greeted by four pairs of glittering eyes. Ichigo smiled faintly, looking in first hazel, then bright amber, then emerald, and finally they rested on one dark brown eye and a black and white diamond studded bandana over the other eye. He didn't know what to say, and it didn't seem like anyone else was offering up anything so he simply forced a smile and announced.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched proudly as the young orange haired teen shook hands with Nnoi, Nel, Szayel, and Ulqui. Half of them didn't know what to make of him, they just studied him while the others struck up a conversation. With the way he acted, you would think the kid was around rockstars every day. Though…he didn't think the kid had even heard of them before, so calm was he when Grimmjow introduced himself. That was a first, he had thought that everyone had heard of him before, or at least their group. He should've heard of them, considering half his city was going to come watch them the day after tomorrow.<p>

"Grimmjow," Szayel said, beckoning him over. Grimmjow hated how his name sounded on Szayel's tongue, it was creepy. Like the pink haired man tasted his name as he said it. "Who is that striking boy you brought back with you? He seems to be very chill, well, for someone who's meeting one of the most popular bands out there." Ulquiorra shook his head, looking over his reading glasses with a stoic expression.

"We are not a band, Szayel. We're a musical ensemble." Szayel shook his head, and the two debated the difference, while Grimmjow watched Ichigo get teased by Nnoitora. He growled whenever the one eyed man elicited a smile or a giggle or a blush from the teen. But otherwise, he didn't interfere much. He wanted to see how his band mates would react to him, and so far, it seemed like he fit in just fine. Neliel was admiring some leather bracelet the young teen was wearing, while thinking up some god awful nickname for him. After a while she finally settled on 'Itsugo' which seemed very strange and very awkward in the bluenette's opinion. But…he had found something interesting in Karakura town. Something he could use to take his mind off of things.

Every so often, the teen would stop listening to Neliel and Nnoi and look over at him, with those wide innocent brown eyes. The expressions in them reminded Grimmjow of a small deer. Sometimes so wild, so fierce, while other times, shocked and frightened, like a deer trapped in headlights. He wanted to capture every expression he saw in them.

Yet, every time those eyes turned back to whomever was speaking to him, Grimmjow felt a rush of possessive anger. He wanted the berry to look only at him, he wanted to be the only one who could get that look, or that look. Grimmjow shook his head, what was happening to him? After only knowing the orange head for a few hours, he was already in this deep.

It had to be those eyes, dammit.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know at first what to think of Grimmjow's family, but after a while he warmed up to them. The tall, imposing one that had first seemed like a maniac was actually a funny, thought inappropriate, laid back guy. And the green haired woman, Neliel, though seeming very intimidating and ill humored, was actually playful and childish. Each of them looked one way and acted another, and their personalities greatly differed. He wanted to get to know them both better.<p>

"Hey Ichi," Said that deep baritone voice, breaking him out of the trancelike state he had been in. The bluenette was looking at the front door of the bus. "Do you think maybe you should be heading back home?" Ichigo nodded, wondering why he was suddenly being shooed away. But he took the hint and stood up to leave. The sun was beginning to go down already. He sighed heavily, where had the time gone? "Let me walk you home." The bluenette said, still staring at that front door, as key's jingled outside of it. He took Ichigo's hand, exciting warmth to spread through his body at the simple gesture. They left though the back door and started walking, Grimmjow let go of his hand only so he could interlace their fingers. He blushed when he realized that they may have seemed like a couple, instead of two people, two men, who had only met a few hours before.

But there was some kind of chemistry between the two, some kind of spark that he liked, and wanted to hold onto. Ichigo cherished their walk together, while they talked about trivial things, like the weather, or their hometowns, their families, and hopes and dreams. He smiled every time he gained a new bit of information on his personal life. Now he knew that the blue of his hair was actually natural, though he didn't know where he got it from because he had been adopted at a young age by a man named Sosuke Aizen, who turned out to be the brown haired man that he had been warned about. Though he still didn't know why he had been warned about him, but he didn't want to ask, just in case it broke this oh so delicate thing between them now.

He didn't know what it was exactly, but he really enjoyed being around Grimmjow. Being this close to him excited a swarm of butterflies in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't say he didn't like, exactly. He just wasn't sure if the blue haired man felt the same way. Ichigo took his lip between his teeth and thoughtfully looked up at the sky. The horizon was bright orange, and directly overhead was sky blue. He looked up at Grimmjow, at those cyan eyes, that sure of himself bordering on arrogance smirk, and the swag that he carried himself with. When his look was returned his breath got caught in his throat and he looked away, only to drag his eyes slowly back, and meet them again.

"Why are you stopping?" Grimmjow asked abruptly, his nose crinkling. Ichigo looked up and saw what his body had felt a while ago. He was home already. The grey and brown apartment buildings loomed over them, and stifled the setting sun, affectively cutting them off from the warm orange light.

"This is where I live." Ichigo replied in a quiet voice, not wanting the day to be over yet. It was kinda magical, being suddenly swept up by a song and then going to meet the man's family. It was like they had known each other for a very long time already, and were just meeting again. "So…" He said, trying to think up something, anything to say. To prolong their last moment together, who knew when or if they were going to see each other again?

"So, this is where we part, huh?" Grimmjow asked, with a raised eyebrow and a slightly sour expression. Ichigo looked at him, and smiled the barest of smiles, before he allowed his body to give the bluenette a hug.

Ichigo had his arms locked around the bluenette's neck and he felt his face and the tiops of his ears heat but he was unable to do anything about it. "Thank you for today." He murmured, releasing him to walk back inside. Suddenly, his wrist was held in a vise like grip and he was pulled back against the blue haired man, who growled out something low that Ichigo couldn't quite catch. He was too busy trying to calm his suddenly stampeding heart. The orange haired teen just knew that the older man could feel it racing in his chest, because he could feel the others strong steady heartbeat, trying to lull his back to its normal pace.

Before he knew what was happening, hot seeking lips were pressed to his for a sweet, stilfing moment, before Grimmjow pulled away. Ichigo stared at him in shock, feeling his face heat again, with renewed vigor.

"How about we go catch a movie tomorrow? Or maybe go dancing or something, ne?" Ichigo nodded deftly, and then watched as the bluenette turned and began strolling down the street. Turning back only once to shout, "I'll pick you up here at four ish, okay?" Again he nodded, and turned numbly to walk into the apartment building and up the stairs.

He contained his emotions until he was back inside, the day, the warmth seeping into him like hot butter on toast. Ichigo pressed his fingers to his lips. He could still feel the shape of Grimmjow's pressing against his. The orange head shook the dizzying thoughts out of his head while he tried to recover a slice of his sanity. Ichigo still didn't know enough about the blue haired man, but hopefully he would get to know him better tomorrow.

And hopefully tomorrow, he could get a better taste of him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>You go girl. Er...boy. Haha, well, there you have it, second chapter of Your Eyes, Your Voice. I'm thinking i'm probably gonna make this one only like...4 chapters long. Dance club one chapt. Then concert the next. Or maybe...just maybe i could squeeze out a 5th? <strong>

**Anyways, stay tuned for 2 days from now, that's when the next chapter will be up. I promise ya!**


	3. The Cat's Meow Pt 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo. Song belongs to Adam Lambert**

**Warning:Foul language, slight sexual content (finally?), and _If i had you- Adam Lambert _**(Which really fits this sotry i think :))** **

**PinEapPleGrill~ He's as clueless as ever ;)**

**Okay's onto the Chapter**

* * *

><p>By the time it was time for Grimmjow to go pick Ichigo up, he was pissed. Neliel and Nnoitora were pestering him, trying to find out more about the orange head, and once they found out their plans for the night, they had invited themselves. Ulquiorra had been having a chat with Kaname and Gin, and somehow the fact that Grimmjow had a new boyfriend was integrated into the conversation. Tousen had threatened to tell Aizen the moment he got back from god knows where, and Ichimaru had persuaded him against it. But for a price.<p>

So now Gin, Nnoitora, Nel, and unfortunately Kaname were all going along with him to go meet up with Ichigo. And then, on top of it all, Aizen had come back from whatever little mission he had been on and sat with them to make sure they didn't go anywhere. And there they were, sitting uncomfortably under the watchful gaze of their manager, while they all tried to think up excuses to leave.

"We have to go get some fuel for the tour bus." Nnoitora claimed, making Grimmjow groan. What a fuckin idiot, the bluenette thought, burying his face in his hands. At this rate he was going to be so late Ichigo would think he'd stood him up.

Aizen chuckled. "Wouldn't you need to take the bus to go get gas? And anyways, we have enough." He replied, turning to Kaname, who was sweating profusely, cringing under the watchful gaze of his boss. Grimmjow realized that he'd probably never lied to Aizen before, and then he groaned again, he'd probably crack under pressure and tell the man where they were really going. Great, just fuckin great. In the midst of Neliel giving some other stupid excuse, Ulquiorra cleared his throat, immediately gaining the attention of everyone. He gave Aizen his no nonsense steady gaze and said:

"They want to go to a club, Aizen sir. Would you like me to accompany them and make sure they do not make a fool of themselves?" Aizen smiled at Ulquiorra and tousled his hair, much to the horror of the green eyed man.

"I'm glad you actually tell me the truth, Ulqui. Keep a close eye on them, and if they dare to defile the name of the Espada, then make sure to give them the punishment you see fit." He let the threat sink in, but Grimmjow wasn't listening anymore, he grabbed his leather jacket off of the back of his chair and shot out of the door before their manager could change his mind.

"Wait Grimmkitty!" Neliel's childish voice called from behind him, a second before she tackled him, her arms around his shoulders and her breasts resting on either side of his head. Grimmjow growled and pulled her off of his back, while he turned and looked at the small group gathered around him, he just hoped that Ichigo wouldn't mind a little company on their date.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting on the stairs in front of his apartment, tapping his foot impatiently, while he looked down the street. Where was he? Was Ichigo being stood up? Or what's keeping him back so late? He sighed, and chewed the side of his nail, while Shinji plopped down next to him, copying his pose.<p>

"What are we sighing for?" Shinji asked, copying the orange head when he sighed yet again. Ichigo scowled at him, and straightened up, making the blonde giggle. "You're posture is atrocious, Ichi." The orange haired teen growled and looked down the street again, and saw…nothing. Finally he turned to his friend and slumped dejectedly.

"I think my date stood me up, Shin." The blondee gasped and threw his arms around Ichigo, pretending to sob and saying 'Poor baby!' over and over until Ichigo was feeling more annoyed than sorry for himself. He pushed him away, laughing at the look on his friends face. He gave him a look that said 'Are you completely insane?' Ichigo laughed again, and stood, offering a hand to pull Shinji up too. "Sorry, it's just…I dunno. I thought he would be the type to…" He searched for the words that he wanted to say, to convey his disappointment.

"Be the type to not stand you up?" Shinji finished with a shake of his head. "Maybe if you had bothered introducing your best friend to him, he might've come." He said, jokingly. Easing a little more of the disappointment off of his friends mind. Ichigo smiled, Shinji always knew exactly how to make him feel better, didn't he? Maybe the night wouldn't have to be completely ruined, maybe they could go out and see a movie or something.

The blonde, still laughing, and messing with Ichigo caught sight of something over his shoulder. He sucked in a breath, and took Ichigo's head in his hands and shook him while he tried to form coherent words. Ichigo scowled at Shinji, wondering that the hell had gotten into him, he turned and saw Grimmjow and his family walking down the street towards them. There was a few new people mixed in, but he was sure they were cool people. One of them was even smiling at him, though, the smile did seem a bit foxy, and the man's eyes were narrowed to slits. The orange head grinned at his friend, and took his wrist, and dragged him over to meet his date and his family.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow push his cousin Nnoitora out of the way, as he stepped to the front and hugged Ichigo amorously, much to the orange head's embarrassment. He felt the taller man bury his face in his hair and breathe deeply. Their reunion was cut short though, because Shinji finally found his voice, with a yelp and then a scream. He jumped back at the scream and looked shocked at his friend who was staring wide eyed at Grimmjow's family.

"I can't believe it!" The blonde shrieked. Ichigo blushed deeply and tried to get his friend to be quiet and stop embarrassing him, but the blonde just glared at him, the heat in his eyes like the fires of hell. "I can't believe you! You didn't tell me you were going out with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Ichigo scowled.

"How do you know Grimmjow?" He asked, confused. Ichigo was sure he would've known if Shinji had been hanging out with a tall sexy blue haired man. Shinji stared at him in disbelief.

"Everyone-" He began, but got cut off by Grimmjow, who grabbed Shinji from behind and placed a hand over his mouth. The bluenette chuckled and drew Shinji back, and passed him off to Nnoitora, who gave him a piano like grin.

"Every one of us has already met your friend before." Grimmjow purred, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist and walking them farther ahead of their group. That predator like smile made Ichigo frown, and glance back at his friend, who was arguing with Nnoitora, and pointing in their direction. The orange haired man shook his head, looking back at Grimmjow, who still held that smile in place.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, wondering why the bluenette was acting so weird. But when he was kissed sweetly on the lips, he let his suspicions go. He was probably the one acting weird, though he did feel a little betrayed that Shinji had met them before but hadn't told him, or introduced him earlier. He shrugged and let himself be led wherever Grimmjow was going to take him, with a slight smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The flashing of the lights<strong>

**It might feel so good**

**But i've got you stuck on my mind, yeah~**

**The flashion and the stage**

**It might get me high**

**But it don't mean a thing tonight**

**That would be the only thing i'd ever need.**

**Yeah, if i had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete**

**If i had you**

**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**If i had you.**

* * *

><p>When Ichigo had said 'How do you know Grimmjow' the bluenette had known that the younger man was either oblivious to the recent trends, or hadn't figured out who they were yet. And for some reason, he didn't want Ichigo to find out about him just yet. He just knew he'd be like his friends and point and scream like a fan girl, and he'd automatically treat Grimmjow differently.<p>

But at least he'd smoothed things over before Ichigo got too suspicious, and taken care so that the blonde wouldn't try and tell him, at least for a while. The bluenette glanced back again, seeing Nnoitora and him talking and grinning like crazy people. Yeah, he was distracted enough for now. Grimmjow shuddered, just one of those piano like smiles in the world was already too much, but having two almost identical ones were…scary beyond belief. Ichigo noticed the direction his gaze went in and the younger man shuddered as well, feeling the same thing as Grimmjow. He smirked.

"They're a pretty creepy couple, aren't they?" He asked, laughing when Ichigo nodded with a look identical to a frightened rabbit.

He heard a low fast bass beat and started bobbing his head to the sound, grinning devilishly at the berry. They were almost at the place that Grimmjow had looked up earlier that morning. Apparently it was the hottest club in Karakura Town. The bluenette just hoped that it was as cool as he didn't expect it to be. He noticed Ichigo swaying almost imperceptibly to the beat, and he licked his lips. Grimmjow couldn't wait to see how he actually danced, and cut loose. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when the people waiting outside started screaming and calling 'Espada's I love you!' Fortunately, the orange haired teen didn't seem to notice, so in awe was he of the tall brick building with a neon flashing sign that read 'The Cat's Meow' with a woman leaning on the side of the last word. He shrugged, as weird as the name was, the reviews hadn't been lying it was literally one of the coolest night clubs.

The bouncer, a tall muscular man with long spiked hair with bells attached to the ends, beckoned to them, and let them inside, with a maniacal grin. Grimmjow cursed their conspicuity yet thanked it at the same time. By the looks of that line, they would've been waiting all night were they your average person.

Good thing they weren't you average person.

The music was louder inside, it pulsed through their veins, both making Grimmjow want to dance, and cover his overly sensitive ears. A busty woman flashed a smile at Ichigo, and then at Grimmjow. Her long purple hair trailing down her back, her golden eyes flashing as she licked her lips. She sauntered up to them, and looked over Ichigo's head at the rest of their group, who had just entered.

"Welcome to The Cat's Meow." The woman purred, tugging on the black satin cat's ears that were attached to a headband. She seemed annoyed with the ears but didn't stay around long enough for Grimmjow to ask. She walked away abruptly, and disappeared among the throng of dancers. The flashing of the lights almost hypnotized Grimmjow. It was like he was on stage, about to perform the next song, he could almost feel the crowd's vibes leaking into him, and setting his soul on fire.

Nnoitora pushed him roughly aside, as he led the giggling blonde to the dance floor. The bluenette shook his head, Nnoi wasn't one to waste any time. Grimmjow nodded towards the back of the club, where it'd be quieter, and maybe they could actually talk a little bit more. He already knew the basics about Ichigo, but he wanted to know more. Was that weird? The orange haired man nodded and Grimmjow quickly walked over there with his arm still wrapped around the younger man's midsection.

They sat in a booth, next to each other, Grimmjow glowering at Neliel when she tried to sit down with them. The younger man didn't seem to notice, he was looking around the club with eyes wide as saucers, taking in all of the sights the place had to offer. The bluenette redirected his attention to himself, smiling when those gorgeous brown eyes settled on him.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess you've never been to a club before." Grimmjow said, and Ichigo shook his head, with a small nervous smile. He wondered what that was about. Why was Ichigo nervous all of a sudden?

A blush spread across the younger man's cheeks, and he looked longingly at the growing crowd of dancers. "D-do you wanna dance w-with me?" Grimmjow grinned, knowing he probably looked half-crazy but he didn't care, he nodded, and let the orange head lead him out to the dance floor. And before he knew it, Ichigo had turned, the look in his eyes anything but innocent as he slid his hands up Grimmjow's chest and laced them around his neck, swaying as he began to get a better feel for the music.

The bluenette was astonished, who would've thought that Ichigo would be such a confident dancer? All at once, Ichigo let go of him, turned away from him, and then began dipping low and then working his way back up, his hands running through his bright orange spikes. Grimmjow couldn't do anything but watch, and watch he did, as Ichigo continued his slow sexy little dance. Every so often, the younger man would look back over his shoulder and send him a coy look, edging backwards as he did so, until his back was pressed against the bluenettes chest.

Grimmjow knew what to do from there. He placed his hands on Ichigo's lithe hips as the younger man began slowly grinding on him, his cock twitching in response. All the heat centered at his groin when Ichigo dipped again, the friction enough to send his mind reeling. He wrapped an arm around the berry's waist, his lips ghosting over his shoulder, then his neck, trying to get the orange head to turn around again. When he got what he wanted, those deep chocolate brown eyes sending him an invitation, he kissed Ichigo roughly, grinding his hips into Ichigo's ass, eliciting a gasp followed shortly by a moan.

He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot cavern, coaxing Ichigo's tongue to play. Meanwhile, he trailed his other hand down Ichigo's chest and settled at the belt that was sitting low on the younger man's hips. They continued their slow, forbidden dance, neither noticing the change in the music, most likely, neither would care.

When Grimmjow sucked Ichigo's tongue into his mouth, the younger man sighed, and ground his ass back into the bluenette's growing erection. He broke the kiss first, staring into those heavily lidded, lust filled brown eyes.

Bringing Ichigo to the club was probably one of the best decisions of his life, he realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i'm sure it was, Grimmjow. I'm sure it was. Haha!<strong>

**Well, there's the third chapter of Your Eyes Your Voice. Hope you enjoyed it, and uh...sorry i cut the club scene short, but it had to be done. The second part is like 6,000 words long heh heh. I got carried away. Anyways, drop me a review, and i'll talk to ya pretty soon.**


	4. The Cat's Meow Pt 2 of 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Warnings: To hell with it, you'll find out as you read along.**

**Okay here it is, 2nd of 3 parts of The Cat's Meow Chapter. Which would be stupid long if i had kept it all together. And uh, sorry for that long break i took, i met a woman that made me question my sexuality, haha, fancy that. Anyways, thanks a bunch for screming at me in PM's! Greatly appreciate it, and honestly, for this whole break i took, i deserved it. But i did give you a oneshot to chew on for a little while, didn't i? Isn't that good enough for you people?**

* * *

><p>Ichigo wanted to keep dancing all night, but sadly after another heated kiss, the bluenette led him off of the dance floor to go and get something to drink, before sitting back down. Now that he wasn't being possessed by the music, the orange haired man was more insecure than ever. Had he really just ground his ass into Grimmjow? And then another thought invaded his mind, of the feeling of that hard cock straining against the fabric of the bluenette's jeans, working him slowly into a frenzy. He wanted more, he needed more, and he felt himself gliding serenely towards the brink of insanity every time the man licked his full lips.<p>

Oh god…he wanted more of those lips on his body, he wanted to feel that now obvious erection deep inside of him. He felt his cheeks flush at his own minds vulgarity, and silently sipped his beer. _I am not a slut, I am not a slut, I am not a slut, _he repeated it over and over until he convinced himself of it, totally oblivious to the man next to him, who had been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes.

A large hand went over his eyes suddenly and snapped, the loud noise made him jump back and hit his head on the corner of the booth they were sitting in.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and glared at the bluenette disdainfully, waiting to hear what it was he was trying to tell him. But when the bluenette's information didn't seem to be forthcoming, he growled, and took a long gulp of his beer, and set it on the table with a satisfying thud. Then he looked over at Grimmjow to give him a piece of his mind.

But he didn't get that far. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow growled, successfully derailing his train of thought. He shivered when his name was said in that deep baritone, and those gorgeous, slightly amused slightly annoyed eyes bored into him. "I think you've lied to me about something, darling." So entranced was he, that he almost didn't notice that he was being accused of being a liar. Normally, he would be pissed, but he felt more shock than anger and he just sat there for a moment, shifting nervously on the hard leather cushion.

"I haven't lied to you about anything." Ichigo stated, taking a tentative sip of the icy beverage after, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember if what he was saying now was a lie or not. But he couldn't seem to dredge up any memories at all, with the music pounding through him and with Grimmjow in such close proximity, he just couldn't think clearly.

Grimmjow snorted, taking a long gulp of the beer, taking down about half of the golden liquid, before he turned his eyes on him again, decidedly more amused than annoyed. He leaned in very close to Ichigo so he could whisper, "Think long and hard, Ichi." The orange head shivered and bit back a moan at the suggestive tone in his voice. "C'mon, I know you remember."

Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear the haze that had come over his thoughts. He shifted through their moments together, their exchanges, witty banter and all, but he couldn't seem to remember ever having lied to him about anything. In fact, he'd been more truthful with him that he probably had intended to be, I mean, they did technically just meet the day before. A thought that, almost sent his mind reeling. Already he wanted to hop into bed with the man and he'd only met him yesterday? He really was turning into a slut.

But if it was for Grimmjow, he didn't mind it so much.

"I've never lied to you, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, very clearly. He didn't care so much anymore. Judging by the way Grimmjow's body was reacting, he was interested, more than interested in him, so why deny himself? Thinking about it, he didn't know why exactly, he'd had as many one night stands as were acceptable for an adult, so why was he trying to abstain now?

Looking over at Grimmjow, he saw the bluenette's eyes mercifully closed, and he got to actually study the rest of the man's face. And he saw then why he had been so adamant about just parting his legs for him. He saw it in the maniac smile on his face as he seemed to reason out something with himself, he saw it in those long fingers that were pinching the bridge of his nose only adding to his look of perpetual frustration, and he heard it, in the deep rumble that was his voice. It essentially was what had drawn him in, like a bird to nectar, that voice. He knew why now, that he had been keeping himself from tearing off his clothes and screaming 'Take me', despite the fact that it would make him look like an utter fool and a slut.

He wanted Grimmjow for a much longer amount of time. Ichigo didn't want him to be just some one night stand, guys who fucked once and never saw each other again. As corny as it sounded, he liked spending time with him, he wanted to get to know him better and be friends with him, best friends turned lovers. Those eyes opened again, and suddenly he was sucked in again, without time to prepare himself for the sudden onslaught of heat and emotion that he got whenever those eyes looked at him.

What had Grimmjow done to him in the course of a day?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow glared down at Ichigo, whose nut brown eyes seemed to be glazed over slightly, and staring at his mouth in a dreamy way. He wondered momentarily if it was possible to get drunk from just one beer, but he continued on anyway. It was never a good feeling to be lied to, and Grimmjow wasn't going to have it, not even from this gorgeous little berry sitting in front of him. When the kid finally admitted his wrong, he would punish him.<p>

That thought alone made his mind kick into high gear. His head filled with images of Ichigo his bare ass in the air laid over the bluenette's lap, begging him to 'Please be gentle'. Grimmjow pushed the thought out of his mind before his annoyance fully went away. He wanted to sound as convincing as possible, and convey a bit of the anger that he knew would come back when he wasn't being stared at by those gorgeous, now fully aware eyes.

"Alright, I tried to help you, darling, but you refuse to admit your wrong." The berry looked completely and utterly confused, and it would've been too cute to handle if Grimmjow wasn't building up bravado right at the moment. "Tell me, where did you learn to dance?"

Ichigo seemed to blink his way out of the fog, and his mouth started working, and he let out a little laugh, it sounded so gorgeous, he found his angry stance relaxing a bit. "You think I lied to you about not going to a club before? Let me tell you, I have never let Shinji actually drag me all the way downtown, like you did." The orange head scooted closer, his heat and sweet breath drifting over Grimmjow, lessening his ridged position even more, and he found himself leaning closer to Ichigo. "But what normal human being has never been to a party before?" The bluenette shook his head leaning away, and taking a swig of the beer, hiding his surprise from the berry.

_Why the hell hadn't I thought of that before?_ He thought, kicking himself. He should've known from the kids roaming gaze that he hadn't been lying. Otherwise, his eyes would've been on Grimmjow, obviously.

"Didn't think of that did you?" Ichigo asked, his breath ghosting over Grimmjow's shoulder. He suppressed a shiver at that light teasing tone, and the light smell of beer on the younger man. God, that sultry look in those half-mast eyes, he just wanted to drag Ichigo out of the club and ravish him.

He grinned as his thoughts turned to the more perverted side. Or maybe he could just take him here and now, it was dark enough back here, and there weren't many people ready to actually sit and eat yet, so maybe… Grimmjow was broken out of his thoughts by a usually welcome voice, now turned annoying.

"Itsugo, I saw you dancing you were great! You gotta teach Nel sometime." Neliel squealed, sliding into the booth next to Ichigo, casting an apologetic look his way before continuing to embarrass Ichigo into that deep blush that Grimmjow liked. He just wondered if he would ever get to see it again after the concert was over and they were moving on in their tour. The bluenette made a noise between a sigh and a growl, and threw his arm over the top of the booth, while he downed the rest of the beer, calling the cat like woman over to him to get another one.

The woman, now he knew her as Yoruichi, said that she wasn't actually a waitress, she was the owner, and she would get a waitress to come to them in a moment. While he waited, he contemplated the difficulty of getting Aizen and Ichigo to agree to the orange head coming along on their tour. He knew it'd be a long shot with Aizen and damn near impossible with Ichigo. He couldn't very well ask Ichigo to just drop everything he was doing, leave his whole life behind to go perusing the country with some stranger. He shook his head, they weren't strangers anymore, they knew each other's backstories, as basic as they were, and Grimmjow edited out all of the rock star parts of course. They were as close as two people could be after only one day of acquaintance.

As much as Grimmjow hated to admit it, the berry had gotten under his skin, invaded every sense, and captured more than just his attention. He was attracted to him like a moth to a flame, and he knew that in the long run, he was going to get burned. Even if Ichigo let him warm his bed, he wouldn't be able to see him again after tonight. It would be literally a one night stand, and he'd leave behind a note on the pillow with a simple 'Goodbye' scrawled on it in his horrific handwriting, like in some sad movie. They'd part, but he'd never stop thinking about him, about what could've happened if he wasn't a famous rock star.

He was shocked out of his musings when a tall, thin woman slammed down three beers, condensation running down their sides in rivulets. She took the two empty bottles and lone shot glass that Neliel had had, and took them with her, disappearing like a wisp of smoke amongst the drunkards in the darkest corner of the club. That woman too had worn cat ears, only she was also wearing a long, slightly curled tail on the back of her black slacks, a look better pulled off by a less irritable woman.

Maybe Ichigo would look good dressed up like that too, but he didn't ever want the orange head to wear it. Men dressed like women, was just not his cup of tea.

"Grimmy! The idiot and Ichi's friend are going kinda far don't you think?" Grimmjow looked first at Nel, and traced her worried hazel gaze to the two men currently making out and sinking to the floor, only inches away from the huge throng of dancers. The bluenette groaned, why Nnoi couldn't learn that some places aren't appropriate for spontaneous fucking. Though, he really couldn't talk about Nnoitora when he had just been thinking of doing the same thing with Ichigo, only moments before.

He stood with a sigh, taking one last longing look at his drink before heading over to where the two men were dry humping each other Nnoitora trying to get the smaller man's shirt off of his head. Luckily none of the other people seemed to notice, so enthralled were they by a fight that had broken out on the farther side of the club.

Ulquiorra got there a moment before he did, hauling the tall stick like man off of the blonde with a look that could almost be mistaken for cold indifference, if you weren't as close to him as Grimmjow and Nnoitora was. They could both see the slight scowl on the green eyed man's face, and the light in his emerald eyes, burning like the flames of hell. He wondered if Ulquiorra had feeling for the man, but those thoughts were shot down when the look of sheer anger was stifled down, and his emotionless mask went back on, which wasn't a good sign at all.

"Did you forget who you are Nnoitora Jiruga? I'm sure Aizen sama would be very displeased to hear that you were taking advantage of some poor innocent bystander." Ichigo's friend, Grimmjow remembered that he'd called him Shinji, snorted and stood up, seemingly unaffected by the whole ordeal. He looked Ulquiorra very seriously in the eye, showing no fear whatsoever, and momentarily Grimmjow was impressed.

"I'm not a poor bystander, it take two to tango, Ulquiorra san." The blonde said, with a maniacal grin that reminded him too closely of Nnoitora's for comfort. "The innocent part is just laughable." He finished, offhandedly, stepping closer to Nnoitora, who dumbly wrapped his arms around the blondes waist, this time, Ulquiorra didn't let his mask slip up, he only turned to Grimmjow with a sigh.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be turning to you for help, but please make these umbilical's see their stupidity." Ulquiorra said briefly and spun on his heel, not even waiting for Grimmjow to reply. He stopped by the tall lanky man to add one last thing. "If the concert wasn't tomorrow, oh, I'd give you a few wounds to think about." And then he was off, to probably scare the living hell out of someone else. Though, Grimmjow was pretty sure that he and Nnoitora had more than enough living hell to go around for quite a while.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not so much of a cliffhanger, thank the gods! Haha, well, see ya'll next time, drop a review if you got a second to spare. I know how you American's are, rushing around like the speed of light. Well, if you are reading this, Arigato and see you next time! <strong>


	5. The Cat's Meow Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Bad Language, Suggestive Dialogue, Implied Yaoi, and last but certainly not least hot BoyxBoy**

**I know i said i would only do like...five chapters. But im gonna do six, i still gotta put the concert in there. Or...maybe seven...because then i could...tye up some loose ends. And...eight? For an alternative ending? Save what you think about that for laters, y'know, after you read the chapter.**

**It begins with Shinji, and it begins right...NOW**

* * *

><p>Shinji sat on Nnoitora's lap, watching Ichigo chat animatedly with Neliel, the president of the Espada fan club. He wondered vaguely if Ichigo would feel the same about them if he knew who they really were. The orange head had told him a long time ago that he didn't like rock at all, in fact, he really liked foreign music, particularly R&amp;B. The blonde had tried to make him listen to bands like the Espada, UVERworld, Orange Range, and Nightmare<strong>*<strong>, but he said he wasn't interested in glittered up fake looking people and their music. Obviously, he'd been wrong when he'd said that.

He grinned when Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, the man only had eyes for the orange head. Nnoitora had tried to gain his attention, to show him that he could balance two spoons on one finger, but the man had ignored him, and watched Ichigo very closely instead. It was like the orange head was his favorite television show, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. And Shinji saw how his friends body reacted, he knew that he wanted him too. So what exactly was the freaken hold up? He'd heard of Grimmjow, he knew about his reputation as a bit of a man whore, so why then did it seem like he hadn't _done anything. _

Ichigo was the type of man who could barely look someone in the eye after they'd fucked, and every so often, he would look back at Grimmjow, just to check and see if he was still there. So they really hadn't done anything yet. But the question was why? Shinji shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure it out, trying to figure out why Grimmjow wasn't just going for it. Was he different from what the tabloids said? Was he really like…a huge virgin and they just tried to cover that up with a scary amount of fake sex scandals? Most of which he was insanely glad that Ichigo hadn't seen or cared about, because then Shinji wouldn't be where he was right now, but then again he might've if he'd somehow cornered Nnoitora backstage at the concert. Thinking about it made him feel giddy with excitement, but at the same time he was angry he couldn't take Ichigo backstage with him, oh gods wouldn't that be a shocker? The blonde growled in frustration, shifting and fidgeting trying to find a more comfortable position.

"If you don't quit it I might have to drag you out of this club." Nnoitora's voice teased, close to his ear. Shinji shivered, and leaned his back against Nnoitora's chest. He could feel his heartbeat, galloping like a wild horse. The blonde leaned his head back on his shoulder, smiling mischievously, eyes narrowed. Oh gods, he loved the affect he had on Nnoitora, he'd been a fan of him so long he knew everything about him already. And he knew that he'd never really had an exclusive relationship. Maybe, just maybe, Shinji could change that.

He turned his head so his lips were just barely touching the smooth pale skin of his neck. "You won't have to drag me, Nnoi. I'll go willingly enough." Shinji said, feigning an innocent lilt to his voice. That sort of innocence, bordering on shameless Shotocon****** was what he'd always admired about Ichigo, that slight flush of his cheeks and the way he'd lean away, if only to have you pull him closer. Ugh, if Shinji was the seme type, he'd be on that ass in a second. Well…if he didn't have this tall mysterious man to keep him busy. "Maybe it's time to go?" He asked hopefully, moving his head back so he could look in his eyes. The hot searing kiss he got was enough of an answer for him. Now he could feel the man's arousal pressing against his ass, and he couldn't sit there and see what was up with Grimmjow and Ichigo anymore, he needed out, now.

He slowly slid out of the booth, holding Nnoitora's hand in his.

"Well kids, this has been awesome, but me and Nnoi are gonna go." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Ichigo before turning and walking towards the exit, Nnoitora's arm around his waist.

But before they could get outside, the tall thin man grabbed his hip aggressively, and steered him towards the bathroom. "I can't wait any longer for you, _Shinji._" Nnoitora's voice growled in his ear, as they stepped through the doors of the bathroom. He shrugged, it wasn't the first time he'd done it in a bathroom, and probably not the last.

A short man was slowly washing his hands in the sink, seeming oblivious to their presence.

"Get the fuck out." Shinji growled, hearing Nnoitora's gruff voice say it at exactly the same time. He turned and smiled at him, receiving a quick peck from the man before they both turned back, identical grins on their faces. The man seemed frightened, he grabbed a paper towel and rushed past them. Nnoitora and Shinji shared a look like two kids who were about to fuck some shit up.

Oh, were they going to have some fun that night.

* * *

><p>After Shinji left with Nnoitora, it seemed like the atmosphere got very awkward, very fast. Neliel had gotten up and murmured an apology before ramming her way into the throng of dancers head first like a bull or mountain goat or something. Ichigo giggled watching all the misplaced people look after her in shock and confusion. They looked like they'd seen a ghost.<p>

He turned and smiled at Grimmjow, the two were finally alone again. But this time, the atmosphere felt less than light and playful like before. The dark look in Grimmjow's eyes made his stomach do gymnastics. What had caused such a change in mood? What made him look like that all of a sudden?

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow growled, leaning close to him, exciting both chills and a flash of heat from him. Having his name growled in that low husky voice had him imagining some scenarios that made his face and ears heat. He was suddenly afraid it was time to go, and Ichigo's lack of attention towards him probably pissed him off, made him not want to go for a second date. Or would it be their third? He was never good with technicalities like that.

He cut off whatever the bluenette was going to say when he blurted, "What are you doing tomorrow evening?" Ichigo cursed himself, had he really said evening? Ugh, if Grimmjow hadn't wanted to go back out with him before then he really wouldn't want to then. But he couldn't help but hope that the answer was nothing, because then he could give him the extra ticket to the concert tomorrow. Maybe then it wouldn't be as bad as what he was picturing it would be.

"I have something to do tomorrow." Grimmjow said, those cerulean eyes on the table instead of his face. _Oh…_Ichigo forced a smile, _he really doesn't want to go out again._ But could he really blame him? Nope, not one bit. He'd been paying more attention to his family yesterday, and then today he'd been chatting with Neliel like he wasn't even there. But it was really hard for him to focus on one thing. He swore up and down that he had ADHD*******. "Sorry, I have... like a family thing …" He said, finally looking up and meeting Ichigo's eyes. The orange head actually felt that tightly coiled knot in his stomach relax a bit. He could tell from the earnest look in his eyes that he wasn't lying to him.

"That's okay, maybe some other time?" Ichigo said, a small smile still playing at the corner of his lips. Grimmjow pressed closer to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Bright electric blue hair bobbed as he nodded, and then lips were pressed against his own. Ichigo parted his lips, somehow he felt like this kiss was goodbye, and he began to feel an ache in his chest. He wanted to get to know Grimmjow more, he wanted to _do more_ with Grimmjow, but now they were parting? How was that fair?

A hot tongue slid into his mouth, at first caressing and then exploring. He hummed at the tang of alcohol in the other man's mouth, he felt like he was getting a slight buzz just from this kiss. That made him think of all the beers the man had had and he wondered if he was drunk. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think on that before a big warm hand was on his stomach, so close to his growing erection that he sucked in a breath. The bottom button on his shirt was opened and he was lightly pushed onto his back in the leather booth.

When they finally broke apart for air a line of saliva linking them, Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, trying to see if he was drunk. But he didn't see that drunken glaze that usually came over people's eyes, and he'd seemed pretty level headed before. He wondered why he'd been suddenly attacked like this. Not that he really minded anyway, with such a sexy man as his partner, he found that he was capable of doing more than he thought possible. He just wondered how far he would go.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow murmured against his mouth, his hot breath ghosting over his face. "I think we should get out of here." Ichigo scowled, but let himself be pulled back into a sitting position. He buttoned up his shirt, and let Grimmjow lead him back through the club. His heart was racing, so maybe it wasn't goodbye. Not yet.

When they got outside cold night air ran over him, coaxing his mind back to full working order. His hand was still in Grimmjow's as they walked back to his apartment, and he felt it getting clammy, it was never a good idea for him to actually have time to think before doing this whole…one night stand thing. It gave him time to back out, and then, time afterwards to regret backing out. It was a vicious cycle, and one he had gotten caught up in many times before.

They walked up the stairs, all the way up to the third floor, and he had plenty of time to chicken out, but he didn't. He only slid his hand out of Grimmjow's long enough to grab his key and insert it into the lock. Ichigo twisted it, and heard a faint click of it unlocking, he was going to open the door but he remembered the mess of dirty clothes all over the room, thanks to Shinji. The orange head bit into his lip, and he turned and looked at Grimmjow apologetically.

"It's kinda a mess in there, could I…clean up a little?" He asked hopefully. But Grimmjow shook his head, and a hand fisted in Ichigo's hair, pulling back hard enough to make him gasp. The other man's mouth was on his again, forcing his way into his mouth, Ichigo opened his eyes, and met Grimmjow's. He froze like that, just staring at Grimmjow while their tongues tangled. Did Grimmjow always look at him like that when they were kissing? Or was it just that once?

He was pushed up against the door, Grimmjow's hot body pressed against his. Ichigo's lip was bit, momentarily breaking their almost frantic kiss. Something that sounded like the click of a lock made him try and pull away,which wasn't exactly the smartest thing he'd ever done in his life. That hand was still in his hair, and when he pulled away, it sent a flood of pain that made his eyes water. The telltale click of heels on the poured concrete of the hall made him turn the knob of the apartment, and they stumbled inside, Grimmjow let go of him to steady himself.

The bluenette flashed a feral grin at him and kicked the door shut behind him, strolling into the apartment like he owned the place. Ichigo scowled, and collected some dirty clothes from the floor of he and Shinji's bedroom, throwing them off in the corner, while he watched Grimmjow critically. He seemed so out of place in their little apartment, like a copy and pasted figure in an original scene. Grimmjow stalked up to him, a mischievous glint in his slightly narrowed cerulean eyes. The moonlight filtered in through the dirty window casting an almost halo like shine on that electric blue hair as the man stopped in front of him, so close he could feel his heat. It seemed like he was…you'll have to excuse the clichéd line, too good to be true.

Just as he thought that, he felt his hands reach up to thread themselves through that silky smooth blue hair. He'd thought that gel was what made his just-got-out-of-bed look, but apparently not. It felt so soft, he just wanted to play with it all day. He pulled Grimmjow's mouth back down to his. His shirt was being unbuttoned again, and he started to pull off Grimmjow's cropped white blazer. He got pushed back onto the bed once Grimmjow unbuttoned his shirt. Their kiss was like fire, slowly rising to an inferno as he was divested of his clothes. Grimmjow's warm calloused hands made their way down Ichigo's neck, leaving a trail of tingling skin in his wake, Ichigo's back arched up when those searching fingers finally found his perk nipple. Ichigo mewled into Grimmjow's mouth when it was pinched, the simply action sending a jolt of pleasure through him. Those skilled fingers rolled and pinched, driving him up the wall. But that didn't seem to draw much attention away from their kiss, it was still hot, and toe curling, their tongues gliding together languidly, like skilled dancers. The heat in his body started gliding down to his groin and he found it harder and harder to figure out why he'd been forestalling this.

He reached up, his hands trying to divest the other man of his shirt. Ichigo only got so far as the third button before he moaned loudly into Grimmjow's mouth, as the other pulled especially hard. That seemed to do it for the bluenette, since he stopped teasing Ichigo's nipples and trailed down to his tight skinny jeans. A finger hooked under and he quickly unbuttoned them, breaking the kiss so that he could pull his torn jeans away from him. He lifted his hips, helping out, and blushed scarlet when those cerulean eyes, dark with arousal, zeroed in on the pointed erection underneath his boxers.

"Somebody's excited." Grimmjow said, laughing softly. The soft sound sent more heat down to his groin, gods he loved Grimmjow's voice. It was almost as good as his caress, though, he'd trade one for the other in a heartbeat. Ichigo sat up, clumsily unbuttoning Grimmjow's dress shirt, he got help from the bluenette, and together, they finally got it off of him. The silk easily slipped off of him, and pooled down next to the bed. Ichigo was pushed onto his back again, Grimmjow licked the shell of his ear while his hands trailed down his flat stomach down to his boxers. Meanwhile, Ichigo was simply fascinated with the now exposed chest of the other. He ran his hands over flat planes of muscle, and around his back.

He gasped when the bluenette caressed his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Grimmjow glanced up at him winking when it twitched.

"S-stop teasing m-me." Ichigo said, flustered. Grimmjow grinned so wide he could see almost all of his teeth.

Grimmjow's head went down to kiss Ichigo's erection lightly, he thrust his hips forward, but the motion was disregarded. "But I like teasing you, _Ichigo._" He shivered as his name was murmured against his boxers. Then Grimmjow crawled back up and pressed their kiss swollen lips back together again, their chests touched just barely, but enough to make the orange heads hard nipples brush against Grimmjow. He vaguely registered one of Grimmjow's hands running down his stomach again, only this time explorative hands reached under the orange head's boxers. He shuddered when Grimmjow's warm calloused hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He gasped, and thrust upwards, trying to get more of that delicious sensation.

The bluenette smirked against his lips, and lightly raked his fingers over Ichigo's cock. He worked up from the base, twisting at the head and going back down, spreading precum as he did so. Ichigo felt like he was being slowly driven insane. His hands seemed like they were just ghosting over him, teasing him, but not…pleasing. The orange head wanted things to speed up a little, but he didn't know how to relay that, because his thoughts were quickly turning into mush.

"Do you want me to stop teasing you darling?" Grimmjow said mockingly, his smile just made Ichigo get angry. He thrust forward, only to have his hips pinned to the bed, the bluenette sat back on his heels, grinning wickedly. The slight pressure he had on his erection went away, as Grimmjow held his hips down, and sat there between his widely parted legs. He didn't even remember parting them in the first place, so lost was he in their passionate kisses. He wanted Grimmjow to stop teasing him a lot more than he would let on; he felt his face and ears light up as he did nodded. "Tell me what you want then." The orange head, scowled and looked away, off to the far side of the room.

"W-why are y-you being so d-damn _difficult?_" Ichigo said, cursing himself aloud for stuttering. All of this seemed to appease Grimmjow enough, and he freed Ichigo from the confines of his boxers. He groaned loudly when he felt a tongue trail up his cock, and slowly wrap around the head of his cock. The orange head only had a moment's notice before the head was engulfed into his hot mouth.

"Ah…mm, f-f," those were the only noises that Ichigo could make as his length was slowly taken into that hot cavern. Electric blue hair tickled the area around his erection, making him shiver. He looked down and met Grimmjow's eyes as his head bobbed up and down on his cock. It touched the back of the bluenette's throat and he moaned so loudly he was sure the neighbors would hear. But right then, he didn't really give a flying fuck if they heard. Let 'em fuckin hear that Ichigo was getting a blowjob from a gorgeous man that seemed like he'd just stepped out of a magazine.

Grimmjow swallowed around his cock, making him arch up. He was surprised that the bluenette didn't choke, but then again, his throat seemed to be very relaxed. _He must be very experienced,_ Ichigo thought disdainfully. He felt his member twitch and it started throbbing, he was getting close, very close to orgasm. He could feel it, his stomach muscles twitched and his thigh muscles tightened.

"Gr-grimmjow, I-I'm cumming…!" Ichigo said, letting out a strangled cry as intense pleasure shot through him. He'd expected Grimmjow to pull away, but he didn't, instead, he'd held on tighter, and wrapped his arms around the orange head's hips. He had no intention of letting go.

As he reached orgasm, he felt his vision dim, and white stars flashed behind his eyes. He came hard, and Grimmjow took it, swallowed it, and lapped it up like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Ichigo pulsed out the last bit, and Grimmjow took that too, kissing him on the lips and lying down next to him, his erection pressing against Ichigo's thigh through his jeans. The orange head felt his eyelids drooping, but he tried to get Grimmjow's button undone anyways, scowling when his hands were batted away.

"Just go to sleep, Ichi." Grimmjow murmured against his ear. He shook his head stubbornly and reached for the button again, only to have his wrists clasped together in one of Grimmjow's. His wrists went above his head, and Grimmjow hovered over him, a slight smile on his lips. "You want my cock that bad?" Ichigo felt a faint heat spread across his face, but he was too tired to be really embarrassed. His muscles were quickly turning into goo, and his eyes slid firmly shut. He heard a chuckle, and a kiss was planted to his forehead before Grimmjow pulled the blankets up over him.

The last sound he heard before he fell asleep was the door being pulled shut.

* * *

><p><strong>*Orange Range and Nightmare are the groups that sing the openings for both Bleach and DeathNote<strong>

****Shotocon is like Lolicon, only for really cute boys instead of girls. I know cuz i'm a bit of both -_-'**

*****ADHD simply means Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, and i swear to the gods i think Ichi has it.**

**ANYWHO! Tell me what you think, cuz you guys bring to my attention some really big plot holes in my stories. Lemme know if something is amiss ^_^" Oh yeah, and I will make another chapter for the concert, but whether or not i do one last one for the alternate ending is completely up to you.**


	6. Starcrossed Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo, mkay? Don't sue me.**

**Warnings: Err...Language, Lemons, Fluffy Fluff. Y'know, the usual. **

**So yeah, Your Eyes Your Voice, this is actually the alternative ending, because the original is boring as shit. No offense to me. Anyways, i decided to update this one first, and then...the others. Because the others are getting infinitely harder to write! **

* * *

><p>Nnoitora swiveled around in his chair again, his long thin legs crossed in front of him. They had twenty minutes until the show started and Cirucci, the makeup artist, was taking her good sweet time on Ulquiorra. She was freshening up his long black tear streaks and trying to convince him to let her put on a little blush, y'know, to even out the sickly white thing he had going on. And that would be all fine and dandy if she'd done the rest of their makeup, too. Yet, here he was, bored to fuckin death waiting for the emo to look somewhat more emo than normal, while he should've gotten the angry red bite mark on his neck and upper ear covered. Damn that Shinji, he knew goddamn well that the concert was the next day and he hadn't spared his skin at all. He was just lucky that the costume hid the rest of his less-than-discreet little love bites. Well, he'd more than gotten him back for those, but it was the long scratch marks down his back he was really worried about. Sure, they'd crusted over since then, but honestly, what if he moved wrong and tore them all open again? The Espada were a gothic rock band but he was sure it'd scare more than one person in the audience if blood suddenly started pooling around him.<p>

Not to mention that old man Aizen said that they'd end with a few softer ballads, most of which Szayel hadn't known or memorized before that morning. Good thing that he was a whiz with music, or they'd have been in big trouble. Nnoitora looked over at Grimmjow, and noted his normal slightly pissed off look was amped up a few notches. Maybe he had some wounds from last night too. Though, he doubted it, the orange head seemed way too sweet to be into that type of thing. But then again, from a really, really, really, really, really far away glance Shinji seemed too sweet to do that kind of thing too. Yet, here he was, sitting in a way that wouldn't reopen wounds from the vigorous sex he'd had last night, and maybe Grimmjow was too.

"Hey Grimm, how did everything go last night?" He asked in a way that wouldn't alert Cirucci to the goings-on. Grimmjow's bright cerulean eyes flicked to Nnoitora and then back to where they rested before, on the coffee table. His frown deepened, and his glare was enough to make even the hottest fire recoil. Not even Nnoitora would mess with him when he got like this, he'd just have to wait and see what the hell was eating him. Then again, did he really care? After the concert Shinji was gonna come backstage and see him, along with one of his friends, Keigo. He'd have to get rid of this Keigo, whoever the fuck he was, pass him off to somebody else. Maybe Grimmjow, to keep his mind off of the berry. Whatever it took man, as long as the Espada remained a tight nit family, he didn't give a flying bat shit what happened.

Aizen strolled into the room, followed closely by his bodyguards, one angry and scowling and the other smiling, as always. "Why are you not ready?" He asked, deceptively calm. Automatically his eyes flicked to Ulquiorra who was still refusing the blush. Nnoitora grinned, he and Grimmjow weren't the only ones fornicating last night. And as nasty as it was to imagine his adoptive father fucking that emo bastard, he still got a kick out of bringing it up and making everyone else feel awkward. Why should he be the only one to suffer eh? He'd walked in on them more than once, and had wanted to gouge out his eyes while running screaming into the night. But he hadn't done that, because well, Aizen would be pissed. And also, he owned them in every legal way that mattered, and he owned Ulquiorra in every illegal way that mattered. He'd tied them all together by making them adoptive siblings, and signing them under the same contract. They were utterly inseparable. And that was exactly how Aizen wanted it. They couldn't escape, or run away, because if he said the word, the police would come and find them.

He wondered if that was the only reason why he'd adopted them in the first place. So that they had a legal obligation to stay. "Ulquiorra," Aizen demanded coldly, his eyes narrowing. The emotionless man's eyes flicked up to Aizen's, emerald eyes wide. "You're finished, step down." He said, his voice sounding almost too calm, too…smooth. Was he jealous of Cirucci? He knew that their 'Dad' was jealous of Grimmjow, since he was the only one that had ever gotten a reaction out of him. Well…outside of the bedroom.

"Okay, ew, stop it." Nnoitora said aloud, covering his ears. There were some mental pictures that one shouldn't ever, ever, get of their parents. Especially not with one of their 'kids' that…ew.

Gin chuckled, his slanted eyes turning on him, though, he didn't know if he was really looking at him or not. "Talking to yourself again Nnoi Chan?" He asked, his head tilted to the side. Nnoitora snorted and turned away, he didn't like to be fuckin mocked by anyone, especially not fox face over there.

"Are you all finished?" Aizen asked a slight smirk on his face. "You've wasted precious time bickering when you should be getting ready." He looked over the rest of them, his eyes lingering for a while on Grimmjow. "Cirucci, do Grimmjow's makeup and then send them all out, we have no more time to waste." Grimmjow stood, and let Cirucci put a little blue eye shadow at the corners of his eyes, just enough to be noticeable, but not enough to make him look…gay. Aizen nodded once to Ulquiorra and walked out. He could've just stayed, Grimmjow was done less than a millisecond later and they were filing out to go get their instruments and head onto stage.

Nnoitora's heart was pounding, his adrenalin running, and he was excited. This, this was what it felt like to be alive; this is what he'd been made to do goddammit. This was all of their passion; this is what really tied them together. This is what had tied them to their manager/father Aizen. They had all been born, or should he say, reborn, to make music.

* * *

><p>After getting up and getting dressed, all the while listening to Shinji's near constant babble about how excited he was for the concert, and how he was going to be so surprised to find out how a concert is really like, and how he was going to go crazy over this band, and blah blah blah, Ichigo found himself to be even more down than he was when he'd first opened his eyes to an empty room, a room that smelled faintly of sun dried laundry and the ocean. That was a scent that he'd begun to associate with the name Grimmjow. But he didn't see him here, though, he knew he had something to do today, it still made his chest ache, just a little bit. Ichigo was really into that whole, cuddling and kissing after sex thing, and that just didn't happen with one night stands. This was partially the reason why he hated them, besides the fact that you never saw the person again. It just…sucked. Yeah, it sucked ass.<p>

"Ew! No, you can't wear that! No, you're gonna wear your black skinny jeans with the tears in 'em." Shinji said, looking his outfit up and down. Ichigo looked down at himself; he wore some nice warm jogging pants and a sweater, what was wrong with that? It wasn't like he was going to meet a fuckin queen; he was going to a concert, why get dressed up?

"Knock knock!" Yumichika sang, walking into the apartment, Keigo trailing behind. Ichigo shook his head, he couldn't begin to understand how exactly they'd gotten into the apartment, and at the moment, he really didn't care. "Oh no, a fashion disaster." He said, staring sadly at Ichigo's pants. "You might as well wear a shirt that says 'I dress in the dark'."

Ichigo growled at him, "And who died and made you fashion police?" He asked, crossing his arms self-consciously.

Yet despite his protests, and the outright screaming, Ichigo was dressed how they wanted him, and in less than ten minutes. So they set off, piling into Keigo's car and heading to the concert. He just hoped it wouldn't be as terrible as he was expecting it to be.

* * *

><p>When they got to the concert, Ichigo found that it was much much worse than anything he could've imagined. It was hot, the air smelled like sweat and ew, sex, and there was so much screaming he thought that there had to be somebody in there that was on fire. They took their seats, front row which wasn't as good as he thought. They were like, two feet away from the stage, and all they'd be able to see would be like, the bottom of the rock stars feet or something. Keigo and Shinji thought so too, so they changed seats with some fangirl's that were holding a poster that read 'The Espada's 4 Life!' which was stupid because honestly, what does that even mean? They even used the wrong four, as if they couldn't make themselves seem stupid enough. But now they could see the stage, which was empty, and the only instruments on it was an electric keyboard and a huge drum set. But he was told by Yumichika that the rest of them carried their instruments on stage.<p>

So they waited, through an opening act, and an overly excited announcer who basically told them a lot more than they needed to know. By then, Ichigo was sitting back, eating a Kit Kat bar and staring at the back of the girl's head in front of him. He sat through the first three songs, which was just a lot of shouting and loud music, but then…a song started that was very faintly familiar. Like a hot summers day…ice cream, sitting in the park…his eyes snapped wide open. That was the song Grimmjow sang in the park!

He looked up, and he saw most of Grimmjow's family, up there, on stage, rocking the fuck out. Grimmjow stood at the front and center, singing and baring his teeth in one of the most gruesome smiles ever. Ichigo stood up, ever so slowly, so he could see them better, he even punched the lyrics out of his mind, he only heard the up and down of Grimmjow's deep baritone, resonating in his bones as it blared from the speakers. It almost drowned out the excited screams of the fangirl's, each and every one of them claiming that it was 'like the was singing' to them. But it got a little less special when everyone thought that.

And here he was in a position he never thought he'd be in. He was actually in the same state of mind as them, because for a surreal moment, he really thought Grimmjow was singing solely to him, seeking him out, just like that day at the park, which seemed like so long ago, even though it was only the day before yesterday. Funny how things work out like that.

He watched his movements engrained them into his mind, and when he saw him bow deeply to the audience, thank them, and then begin to walk off stage, he added his voice to the rest of the crowd, trying to get his attention, trying to be seen, to be…loved. He turned to his friends, feeling desperate.

"Nobody wanted to tell me that I went out with A FUCKIN ROCKSTAR!" He shouted above the roar of the crowd, his chocolate brown eyes ablaze. Shinji opened his mouth, probably to make some kind of excuse but he didn't want to hear it, he didn't have time. "I need to talk to him." He said, a million images flashing through his mind, things he'd never taken into stock before. He'd been lied to, yes. But would he have done the same if he were in the same situation, absolutely. Both Keigo and Shinji hid their backstage passes behind their backs, and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Ichigo…you've never taken an interest in the Espada before, and we've always been fans, can't this…I dunno, wait?" Keigo asked, sounding apologetic. It was true, he wasn't being fair to them, but he really needed to talk to him. And no, it couldn't fucking wait. When he was talking to Neliel yesterday (and completely ignoring Grimmjow) she'd said that they'd only be there a little while, they'd do their family thing, and then they'd leave. And now that he put two and two together, that their 'family thing' was this…concert, he knew they'd be leaving much too soon for him to talk to him later. He needed to get back there, right then and there, and if they weren't going to give him their backstage passes, he'd find another way in.

* * *

><p>They were walking backstage, despite the fact that Ichigo hadn't figured out how to get to Grimmjow, but he'd make it up as he went along, that was kinda his thing. Y'know that was where he shined. However, Ichigo getting more and more antsy every passing second.<p>

They passed several doors labeled 'Costumes' and 'Show Girls Dressing Room' before they got to a junction where a big burly man stood guard. His thick muscular arms crossed over his chest and he glared down at them as they approached. "Passes," The man simply rumbled, holding out a hand that could've easily crushed someone's head like a ripe apricot. Keigo and Shinji had no arguments, they passed them over to him and then proceeded on their merry way. Both turning and looking back at him at least ten times.

Ichigo tried to fix a warm look on his face. "I forgot mine at home, could I go anyways?" He asked, he was a terrible liar, but he went for it anyways, but to no avail.

The man shook his head and recrossed his arms. "Nobody besides managers and the Show Girls get back here without a pass." He said and then returned to the solid block of ice and muscle he was before. Ichigo snarled and then turned and marched away, when he turned the corner, he pressed his back against the wall and slid down, a sinking feeling in his gut. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. He should've known. But a guy can hope can't he? All he wanted to do was see Grimmjow one more time, he didn't want things to just…end. He couldn't let things just end. How the hell was he gonna get backstage?

He looked down the hall, trying to find like an air duct or something he could crawl through, like in the movies, but there was none. However, there was something that caught his eye, the words that the guard spoke replying in his head. Ichigo sighed, standing up and brushing off his pants. He'd never thought that he'd go to such lengths to get backstage.

What the hell had Grimmjow done to him?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was sitting with some fan's, pretending to be interested in their useless babble. Nnoitora had gotten a text and ran off somewhere, and Ulquiorra refused to even look at them, knowing that Gin was in the room only to watch him and make sure he didn't cheat on Aizen. He tried not to, but he often thought of the mechanics of their relationship.<p>

Think about it, if Ulquiorra could have Aizen's children, then he'd be both their father and their grandfather. Just…think about that. That was disgusting on twenty different levels.

"Aw, Grimmkitty's not listening to me." A girl said pouting. He looked over at her in shock. Grimmkitty? What kind of nickname was that? Szayel outright laughed at that, and even fuckin Ulquiorra cracked a smile. Yes, a smile, from Ulquiorra. That was the first sign of the apocalypse in his book. He grimaced and went back to seeming interested.

After about twenty minutes he was fed up. When were they gonna leave? And Jesus Christ, where was Nnoitora?

As soon as he thought that, the door swung open, and a flushed angry woman stepped into the room. She had bright orange hair that tumbled down her shoulders and a long elegant 'princess' type dress on. He frowned, why did she look so familiar? Oh well, he detangled himself from one of the other girls grip and walked out of the room and into his dressing room. He wanted to be away from this city, once and for all. He'd gotten too attached too soon. Grimmjow just knew that they shouldn't have come here, they should've skipped over his city and gone straight to Okinawa or Osaka. Hell, even Harajuku before this place.

The door behind him opened, and then shut again, And he spun around, partially surprised to find the woman from before standing before him.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" He said dryly, trying to think of a way to get this woman to leave so he could wallow in his own self-pity. "Look, I'm flattered really, but I'm not into weird chicks that wear-" His breath caught in his throat when the woman pulled the wig off, and revealed bright orange spikes instead. How had he not guessed it before? Maybe he was as stupid as Ulquiorra said he was. Or maybe, he'd thought that Ichigo would be off doing something else today. Apparently this concert was that something else. He'd been invited to his own concert, he realized. How ironic.

"Hey Grimmjow." Ichigo said, with a small wave. Grimmjow's stomach decided now was a good time to tie itself in knots. So Ichigo had figured out who he was, finally. And he'd…dressed up like a woman…why? To…impress him or what? Normally he wasn't into that kind of thing but knowing what was underneath that long frilly dress…well, he couldn't help but feel a little excited.

After a long an uncomfortable silence he sighed and walked over to Ichigo, and wrapped his arms around his trembling frame. He buried his nose in his hair, and breathed deeply. How was it that his scent was already imprinted in his mind? How was it that already, he felt immediate calm whenever he was this close to him?

Grimmjow sighed again, knowing that Ichigo was probably upset about being lied to so blatantly. "I can't believe that you kept that from me!" Ichigo exclaimed, much too loudly for Grimmjow's taste. "That's something you tell someone on a first date. I don't like ferrets, I'm allergic to peanuts, I'M A FAMOUS FUCKING ROCKSTAR!" He shouted, pulling back. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

Grimmjow grimaced and glanced at the door. "Don't talk so loud, what if people hear you?" He asked, less concerned about the fan's but more about if Gin or Aizen heard them. Ichigo shut his eyes tightly against the tears and pulled away trembling like a leaf.

"Shut up! I'm really angry at you right now! I would've understood if you had just told me, geez!" Grimmjow's eyebrows pulled together, he really hadn't been expecting Ichigo to just burst into tears the way he was. He didn't know how to comfort him either.

"Your angry? Because you look like your about to cry." Ichigo's eyes opened, and he gave him an angry look instead, though it was halfhearted. "Look I'm sorry. Calm down Ichigo, I didn't tell you so that we wouldn't end up…like this. If things could've just ended the way they did, don't you think that would've been for the best? I mean, sure we'd never see each other again, but I'd rather have avoided a situation like this." He said, trying to make him see how weird this really seemed. But they were both royally fucked up from this whole thing. They were attached to each other, quicker than he'd thought possible. "Come sit down." The bluenette said, guiding him over to the couch and sitting him down by his side.

They sat side by side while Ichigo tried to contain his emotions. Grimmjow felt his jackass'edness leaking out, and he really couldn't stop it at this point. "You're kinda weird y'know? Suddenly appearing in a dress and crying and whatnot. Trying to impress me or what?" The orange head flipped him off and glared up at him.

"I wore this to get in to see you, you dumbass. Not for your entertainment." He replied, smoothing down a wrinkle over his knee. Grimmjow thought that he looked much too comfortable in women's clothing but he didn't comment. He stood up to pace the room, but Ichigo held onto the back of his costume. "Don't go." He said in a quiet voice, looking like a lost child.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "Then keep me here." He replied, allowing himself to be pulled back down onto the couch. Ichigo climbed onto him, straddling his lap, a deep red blush spreading across his face and to his ears. His arms locked around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips pressed to together, and Grimmjow kept his eyes on Ichigo's face while the younger man's tongue crept out to flick across his bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. He opened his mouth, and let Ichigo's tongue slip inside, coaxing his own to play.

His eyes shut as he lost himself to the sensations, and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling his body closer. Their tongues swirled, and their bodies began to heat, pressing ever closer to each other. Grimmjow wondered how they'd gotten into this situation. Just this morning, better yet, just twenty minutes ago, he'd thought he'd never see Ichigo again, that last night was the last time he'd see him. Yet here they were making out on a couch, his little berry in a dress. Was some god or demon playing a trick on him? Was this actually a dream cooked up by his subconscious? Ichigo pressed ever closer and Grimmjow found himself pinned to the back of the couch, being overwhelmed by the orange head.

And the best part was that if someone were to come in now, they'd think he was just making out with some weird chick. Nothing more. That he was kissing a manifestation of all his desires. Ichigo hummed into his mouth before pulling away abruptly to catch his breath. He didn't move very far away, and a line of saliva connected them. While they panted, looking at each other in the eyes. Grimmjow groaned and reached under Ichigo's dress to pull down his tight black boxers. And then he pressed their lips together again, this time, he dominated the kiss. Warmth poured down to his nether regions as Ichigo's boxers were pulled off and thrown somewhere. He ran his hand back up his thighs and groped his ass, getting a shocked yelp and then a moan. The bluenette pulled away again, and licked the shell of his ear before biting down harshly, getting a wiggle from the orange head. One of his hands reached up to pull the fabric down one of his shoulders to that he could kiss down from his ear and across his shoulder, sinking his teeth into soft supple flesh. Oh god, Ichigo tasted good. And the moans elicited were even better.

"Mm…ah! Ff…mgh." Ichigo moaned, drawing away so that Grimmjow would pull him closer. While one hand probed his hot tight entrance, the other began stroking his length, the soft skin sliding easily in his hand. He spread precum from the tip over the whole shaft, twisting at the head and then going back down. "Ahn!" Ichigo moaned particularly loud when Grimmjow gripped tighter. Grimmjow licked the skin on his shoulder resisting the urge to bite down harder than he had. He didn't want to break the skin, he just wanted a lasting mark. A little something to prove that he was his goddammit. He'd decided, he wasn't going to let him go. He'd somehow find a way to keep their relationship going, he wasn't giving this up. "Gr-grimm…Grimmjow." Ichigo moaned, his hands running down from his neck to his chest and then to the button on his tight jeans. He clumsily undid them and freed his erection from the confines of his boxers, without pulling the pants themselves down. Feeling himself being fondled by Ichigo made him grunt lowly, and start pumping his length faster while he added a second finger to his tight almost virgin-like hole.

Ichigo reached back, and pulled Grimmjow's hand away from his ass, and he guided his member to the puckered entrance. The bluenette's eyes widened to saucers. He wasn't really thinking of riding him while he wasn't even properly prepared, was he? The orange head let Grimmjow's erection slip in a millimeter and then half an inch, his eyes shut tight and his head thrown back. "Ugh! Grimm-grimmjow." Ichigo moaned loudly, very suddenly engulfing his whole length, and he was seated on his lap, the orange head's cock pressed against the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt. "Ah! Ah…aahn, Grimm." He said, clinging to him, that special bundle of nerves was rubbed against when he began to pull back off. Grimmjow allowed him to go at his own pace, his stomach and his fingers twitching, wanting to pound into his tight little ass, but he held back, and restrained himself. No good would come of being impatient. Well…this time. Next time he got in that ass, he would do it fast and rough.

One of Grimmjow's hands held Ichigo closer in their embrace, while the other pulled the fabric away from Ichigo's ass. "Haah… haa." Ichigo panted, gaining speed. His hands still gripped Grimmjow's shoulders while he rode up and down on his engorged member. He was gaining momentum, and Grimmjow reminded himself to stroke his length while Ichigo rode him, he didn't want to cum alone. The heat intensified and he pulled Ichigo off, unable to bear it anymore. He turned him over and hiked the dress up so he could get a good view of his ass. Grimmjow growled and thrust into that hot cavern, nailing his prostate instantly. Ichigo screamed, and pressed his ass back, while grasping the couch cushions. He spread his legs wider and bent forward, allowing the bluenette better access. Their hot sweaty skin rubbing together proved to be too much, and he felt Ichigo tensing, about to orgasm.

Grimmjow, in a moment of possessiveness, pulled Ichigo's head back and he pressed his lips to his ear and growled out, "I want you to be obedient Ichigo," He said, panting as Ichigo tightened around his cock, milking an instant response from him. "Give me not only your body but also your heart." He said, right before his vision dimmed and he came hard into Ichigo's ass, thrusting a few more times before pulling his already softening member out. The orange head turned over, his light brown eyes staring up at him heavily lidded.

"Don't think I'm gonna be obedient, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, yawning abruptly, running a hand through his sweat matted orange spikes. He blushed deeply. But when he noticed the grimace on Grimmjow's face he gave in. "You can have my heart but don't think you're getting special treatment." The bluenette grinned, and lay down partially on top of him, partially next to him. He pressed their kiss swollen lips together and then smiled. "Hey, nobody likes a spoiled rock star."

"You do." Grimmjow replied with a raised eyebrow and kissed his neck when he got a heated glare, wrapping his arms around Ichigo. "Just saying." He said, watching as Ichigo's eyes slid closed, and he began snoring softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i don't think i have to explain much so i wont. ^^<strong>

**There's one more Chapter after this one, y'know one of those ONE YEAR LATER Chapters, and i hope i tied up some loose ends here...O_O tell me if i didn't i'll get to them in the last Chapter, and thank you for sticking with me all this time :) I got 200 favorites, woot!**


	7. Happily Ever Keigo?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Warnings: Foul Language, Sexual References, and Happily Ever Afters. **

**Your Eyes Your Voice...it's been a while since that cute little oneshot that stole my heart was released. To think that this would be the first fic I finished. Even before NSM? Haha, well, it's a short chapter, so savor it because this is the ending of YEYV Extended Version. **

* * *

><p>One Year Later.<p>

Ichigo doodled absentmindedly on the essay he was supposed to be writing. His last year of college, finally coming to a close. It felt like just yesterday he was walking through the doors on the morning of his very first day. And last year during a break, he'd met his boyfriend Grimmjow who had done everything in his power to get Ichigo to come with him on tour with their rock band. He'd gone with them for two weeks, and it had been the best time of his life, but he wasn't going to just drop out of college, especially not when he was this close. So they'd figured out a way to make it work long distance. But not anymore, after tomorrow he could do whatever he damn well pleased.

Shinji on the other hand, said that he'd only gone to college for something to do while he figured out what he really wanted to do. So he'd literally dropped everything and left with his boyfriend Nnoitora. Ichigo missed his buddy every day, but they'd see each other a lot pretty soon. And in the meanwhile, he'd gotten a roommate to sort of fill the gap. His friend Keigo stayed with him now, and he had to say, he enjoyed his company. Now Keigo sat on the floor by his bed his eyebrows pulled together while he drew and erased a sketch he'd been working on for the past hour. Ichigo sighed and started working on the closing paragraph, but his mind wasn't really on it. He was excited and nervous about tomorrow. Sure, he was going to miss all his buddies in Karakura, the people he'd grown up with, and of course his family dysfunctional as they were. But this was the chance of a lifetime. He was going to travel the world with the love of life and he was going to be the on-set doctor. Y'know, for whatever injuries that happened on and off the stage. His phone buzzed and a message popped up from Grimmjow, '_Just got ur text. U want me 2 get up wen? lol' _Ichigo laughed, Grimmjow got up usually around the crack of noon. Whether it was his personal preference or if he was trying to preserve that whole 'unhealthy visual kei***** artist' thing Ichigo didn't exactly know. But he wanted to see Grimmjow as soon as he got stepped out those doors.

He replied quickly and handed his essay to Keigo to look over. His friend took it, and with a coy smile he handed over the sketch he'd been working on. It was Ichigo, sitting in the desk chair a faraway look in his eyes and a crooked smile on his face. He couldn't help it, he hugged Keigo warmly, and then quickly backed away with a slight cough. Keigo, embarrassed, turned away to read his essay with furious abandon. Ichigo got his pajama's and went to the bathroom to change and go to bed while it was still somewhat early.

"Night buddy," He said to Keigo, who had given him back his paper with a thumbs up and a yawn. Then he turned off the desk lap and slid into bed, sighing contentedly as he anticipated tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Keigo couldn't sleep, he was watching Ichigo sleep, his feet twitching occasionally like a puppy having a 'running dream'. He couldn't believe Ichigo was leaving, especially for some guy. The guy he'd been texting nonstop for the past year. He hadn't even known that Ichigo was gay up until that point, and he couldn't say he was entirely comfortable with that fact. Ichigo and him had done everything together, they'd been with each other since they were in kindergarten. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and him, they'd been the three musketeers…or the three stooges, for as long as he could remember and he always thought that it'd stay that way. That one day their kids would grow up together just like they had, best friends forever. But with Tatsuki with Orihime and Ichigo with Grimmjow, he found that that vision had slipped through his fingers. Plus, he had no one, it was like he was destined to be alone forever. Maybe he was setting his standards too high, maybe he should just narrow it down to a girl with no diseases. That should be enough for him. She could be the ugliest woman on earth, as long as he had <em>someone. <em>He looked over at Ichigo again, and wondered not for the first time if maybe he had the right idea after all. Maybe he should lower his standards one step further and settle for just 'someone with no diseases' he didn't care, but he was not, N.O.T. taking it up the ass. No sir. He didn't care how desperate he was, but he wasn't going to be a fucking uke. According to Yumichika, that shit hurt. Bad. And he wasn't willing to have some big hairy dude poking him there. Hell no.

He jumped when Ichigo's phone buzzed and he looked over at it subconsciously. The message on the screen read '_I don tink I can make it tht erly babe.' _Keigo shook his head, god what bad spelling. Even if it was a text, there was just no excuse to spell that badly. He wondered if Ichigo's mystery man talked like that too. The brunette sighed and curled under the covers, muttering goodnight to no one in particular before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pouted as he turned in his paper. He had imagined so many times the last day of college. He'd walk out, and run to the open arms of his boyfriend and his adopted family, they'd say 'Congratulations' and make a big deal out of it. Neliel would be over bearing and crying the whole time, Gin and Nnoitora would be kinda off but he'd know their good intentions. Yylfordt Granz, Grimmjow's personal assistant would give him a gift that would make both of them uncomfortable and it'd make Grimmjow smile in his perverted way. Szayel would only be interested in how his studies had gone.<p>

Now as he exited the building, the only person waiting for him was Keigo, and he seemed to be deep in thought about something as they made their way over to where the Espada's tour bus was parked. He'd just hang out until Grimmjow decided to wake up and get going. But he perked up when he thought of seeing Shinji again, and some of his family members should be up by then. He could introduce everyone to Keigo so that he wouldn't be too worried about him. Despite all of the Espada's flaws, they were a tight nit family, and they welcomed Ichigo with open arms, that over powered all their…oddities. He spotted the tour bus immediately, even though it was plain white on the outside, you couldn't mistake the green and pink haired figures standing outside of it, arguing. Keigo brightened up as he looked at Neliel, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Neliel doesn't and won't go out with anybody, she's wayyy to innocent." Ichigo said, and nodded to both of them, introducing Keigo quickly, before bringing him inside. The interior was hot, hotter than it was outside and he shed his jacket quickly, wondering why they had the heater on. He shot a look around and spotted Shinji and Nnoitora shamelessly making out on the couch, their hands exploring each other. And as much as Ichigo hated being a cock blocker, he cleared his throat, knowing that Keigo would be uncomfortable with these kind of things since he was straight. Shinji broke the kiss and grinned at Ichigo trying to untangle himself from Nnoitora's grasp to come and hug him. But the thin man was not letting him go. He gave Ichigo an annoyed glance but said no word of greeting. So Shinji took up the task and started talking about all the places they'd visited and how awesome the new song was, he was 'really sure that this one was going to make number one on the charts', just like he always was. And he was always right. Ichigo genuinely loved the Espada's music now, and not because he was dating the singer/songwriter. He wondered what rock he'd been living under that he hadn't ever stopped and listened to their music before.

Keigo settled down on the couch opposite of theirs, making himself comfortable. He didn't bat an eye at the fact that Shinji, one of their closest friends, was sitting in another man's lap, allowing him thin fingers to be played with by his boyfriend. Ichigo thought it was really amazing how far he'd come from, Yumichika announcing that his new lover was a 'so totally generous in bed' and Keigo gagging and leaving the room. Maybe that came from all of his friends being gay. Even the girls hadn't gotten past that little bump in the road. Ichigo was really proud of him, and also sad to be leaving him behind. He had asked him if he wanted to come along, since he didn't really have anything going on in Karakura, but he said he didn't want to be 'the third wheel' though it was more like the fifth wheel in this case, since both Ichigo and Shinji had boyfriends, but he didn't dare bring that up.

Eventually, Nnoitora couldn't take it anymore and he scooped Shinji up and nodded to them with a simple 'Later' and went to the second floor. Apparently he'd told Grimmjow that they were there, because the bluenette in question came down moments later, his electric blue hair pressed flat on one side like he'd just woken up. Ichigo giggled despite himself. And he got up to give him a demure little kiss, he couldn't do more in front of Keigo. But his boyfriend had other things in mind. He felt the brush of his lips, light at first, and his own opened automatically beneath the pressure. Almost against his will he felt himself go fluid and pliant, stretching upward to twine his arms around his neck the way a sunflower twists towards the light, it was as natural as breathing to him. Keigo, the tour bus and everything else fell away and it was just the two of them.

Grimmjow's strong arms slid around his waist, and Ichigo's hands knotted in electric blue hair, and the kiss stopped being gentle and became fierce, all in a single moment like tinder flaring into a blaze. The bluenette's hands traced the line of his spine, up and down, over and over again and he shivered, pressing closer his nipples hard and aching to be touched. He didn't know how Grimmjow could get him so hot after a single kiss, but he liked it, and he hoped it would always stay that way.

He broke away first, panting, and looked hazily into Grimmjow's cyan eyes. Ichigo turned and looked apologetically over his shoulder at Keigo, who seemed to have found a stray piece of string to play with while they'd kissed. Keigo eventually looked up and met his friends eyes, looking bewildered, like he'd just woken up from a wonderful dream to find himself deserted and all alone. Grimmjow didn't notice or care, he pressed his lips to Ichigo's ear.

He murmured softly, "I missed you baby." The possessive growl made Ichigo's knees go weak and he let himself be lead away, without so much as saying goodbye to Keigo who stood, alone looking like a lost child.

* * *

><p>Keigo blinked back to life as Ichigo broke eye contact and he tried to locate the door. He didn't know he'd miss Ichigo this much. When Grimmjow and Ichigo had kissed, it was like that was Keigo's kiss goodbye. A lump formed in his throat, it wasn't heartbreak, he knew because he'd experienced heartbreak before, it was just that, his best friend, it felt like his <em>last friend<em> was leaving him all alone. He shook his head and walked down the short three steps, trying to compose himself before walking past the two people standing outside. He blinked away the tears, Ichigo would call him, write letters, and Shinji would send him annoying pictures with captions like 'Wish you were here, except not really'. A single tear found its way down his face and he touched it, realizing that everyone had moved on, started a new life but him. He was still Keigo the goofy one, the spazz, the one you can depend on, but he would never just be the one.

"Ah, you must be Ichigo's friend." Said a cool voice behind him. He brushed his tears away hurriedly and turned. A woman with long blond hair and sparkling brown eyes stood behind him, looking amused. "What's your hurry, come in here and take a seat." Keigo obediently came back and sat down on the couch, scooting over when the woman sat down so close he could feel her body heat. They exchanged names he thought Yylfordt was a weird name, but he didn't comment. She was nice, thin, delicate looking, though, she was flat chested and her voice was a little deep for a girl, he still though she was pretty. Beautiful even, she kept brushing her hair out of her eyes, and leaning in, her breath ghosting over his skin and he had the urge to reach out and do to her what he knew Ichigo and Shinji were doing with their boyfriends. But he restrained himself, and instead carried on the conversation, backing up when she got to close so the temptation would lessen.

But eventually, he ran out of room on the sofa, and he fell to the ground, hurting his tailbone and his pride. But she didn't seem to care, she sank down onto the floor beside him, and she pressed her lips against his sweetly. Yylfordt ground their hips together, and he froze and struggled to get away but Yylfordt wasn't having it.

"You think you're the only lonely one, Mr. Asano?" Yylfordt purred against his mouth.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ichigo was lying in Grimmjow's arms, while the bluenette fell back asleep. He was on cloud nine and just reveling in the afterglow. It felt so good to be back in Grimmjow's arms he forgot everything else, until he heard a loud moan from the room next door. Subconsciously he perked up his ears, trying to figure out who it was. The orange haired man wiggled out of Grimmjow's vice like grip and pulled on one of his oversized shirts, heading into the hall. Shinji was outfitted in identical attire, with red marks all over his milky white skin and a grin on his face. He saw Ichigo and beckoned him over, his ear up against the door. Ichigo hesitated for a moment, feeling guilty, but he did it anyway hearing the same strange moans that seemed partially familiar, partially foreign. But when he heard a breathless, 'Don't bite that,' he placed the voice immediately and pulled away from the door like he'd been slapped. Shinji had the same look on his face, puzzled. The blonde voiced the question running through his mind.<p>

"What's Keigo doing here?" The blonde asked, cocking his head to the side like a bird.

Ichigo smirked and said, "Well I think we both know what he's doing, question is, with who?" Shinji shrugged and he heard a low growl from the room. Both of their eyes widened and they looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion, but Ichigo didn't want to believe it. "You don't think…?"

Shinji frowned, "He's with a guy, definitely." He said, and then squealed when stick like arms wrapped around his waist. Nnoitora stood behind him, his face buried in his hair.

"When did you escape?" He asked huskily, and Shinji leaned back, smiling.

"Me and Ichigo were wondering why our straight friend Keigo was fucking a guy. And who." He added, almost as an afterthought. Nnoitora seemed to notice Ichigo for the first time, and he narrowed his eyes for a moment before reaching over and rustling his hair. "Listen, do you know who that might be?" Shinji asked, drawing Nnoitora's attention again. The tall, spoon like man pressed his ear to the door and listened for a few moments.

"It's Yylfordt." He said, with scary certainty. Ichigo scowled, Grimmjow's personal assistant was having sex with Keigo? Sure he kinda looked like a girl, but not so much that Keigo would fall for him. He was the type that liked big breasted women, and Yylfordt, definitely was not his type. "And trust me, if it's Yylfordt then Keigo's the one taking it." Nnoitora then told Ichigo not to take Shinji away again, before leading him back into the bedroom. Ichigo now alone in the hallway cast another look over his shoulder before sighing and going back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, everyone was refreshed, awake, and entirely satisfied. The remaining band members had piled onto the bus and Kaname was driving them towards Okinawa for a one night show. Aizen and Ulquiorra were nowhere to be seen, but that didn't raise any suspicion, everyone already knew what was going on <em>there. <em>Ichigo, clad in his pajama's sat next to Grimmjow who thought it was acceptable to wear a tee shirt and some boxers, the orange haired man felt happier than he had felt in a long time; Neliel and Nnoitora were arguing as usual; Shinji, wearing only an oversized nightshirt, sat on Nnoitora's lap while talking animatedly with Szayel, who seemed to be taking notes; Barragon, Ggio, and Gin were playing a creepy version of the pocky***** game*****; Tesla and Yylfordt were playing a heated game of chess; and Keigo was nowhere to be found. He began to think that they had imagined the whole thing, because Shinji didn't bring it up and Yylfordt didn't show any signs that such a thing had happened. He leaned hi head on Grimmjow's shoulder, getting a quick kiss on his forehead before the bluenette got up to go get a glass of water.

Less than five minutes later, Grimmjow came back into the room, looking amused. "Yylfordt, I think you lost something." He said, Ichigo and Shinji's ears perking up. Yylfordt didn't so much as look up he just nodded and returned to his chess game, adding 'It's not like he can go anywhere while the bus is moving'. Grimmjow shrugged and sat down next to Ichigo, stumbling a little as they went over a bump in the road. Ichigo and Shinji stood up and walked into the tiny little kitchenette to go and see what Yylfordt 'lost'.

Keigo stood in the middle of the kitchen looking out the window dismayed. He was wearing some baggy sweat pants and the shirt he'd been wearing earlier; only, all the buttons had popped off. Ichigo got a full view of the deep red love bites all over his neck and torso, and he thought that they probably didn't end there. The brunette turned to them, a highly affronted air about him and he raised his chin trying to salvage whatever pride he had left. "Don't you say a word." Was all he said. Shinji slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh, but Ichigo wasn't quite that considerate, he laughed outright, holding his stomach.

* * *

><p>Keigo let out a gusty sigh, his elbow resting on the window as he looked out of it. It was much, much too late to escape. And did he really want to? He was with his friends now, he was…in a kind of relationship, and he could go on tour with one of the hottest bands out there, the Espada's.<p>

He listened to his friends laughter and smiled, it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong>*For those of your living under a rock, <strong>Visual kei<strong> (ヴィジュアル系) is a movement among Japanese musicians, that is characterized by the use of make-up, elaborate hair styles and flamboyant costumes, all of which our lovely Espada sport. :)**

***Pocky is a cracker stick dipped in chocolate or strawberry liquor. **

***The pocky game is when two people bit at opposite ends of a piece of pocky and whoever pulls away first loses.**

**It's been a nice ride you guys! I've really enjoyed this story and your comments and scary threatening messages made it possible for me to finish, so thank you. Oh and by the way, sometime this week I'll be releasing the start of what will be an epic of short stories, haha, since that's what I'm best at. If your wondering, okay why tell me this? Good question, it's because the whole thing about Grimmjow being adopted into their family and a whole bunch of sub stories to other stories is explained. The first story is a Grimm/Ichi fic called 'The Phantom with 13 Faces', based on a true story. It's hot and filled with action, so please continue to stick with me and **

** Arigato, **

** Daichi Sama **


End file.
